


阿波菲斯来的那一夜

by kradmesser



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-09-05 01:46:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 37,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16801228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kradmesser/pseuds/kradmesser
Summary: 巴基暗恋史蒂夫，这一点人尽皆知——只除了宇宙直男史蒂夫自己。巴基本已准备好就这样无望地暗恋下去，一直暗恋到时间尽头……可是那一夜，阿波菲斯小行星来了。





	1. Chapter 1

巴基在客厅里走来走去，一会儿倒腾咖啡机，一会儿又将杂志翻得哗啦啦作响，还把电视机调到了最大音量，新闻正在播报：“今夜，‘阿波菲斯’小行星的运行轨迹将无限接近于地球，其运行速度为5.9干米/秒，但目前已排除与地球相撞的可能性。‘阿波菲斯’小行星的名字来源于古埃及神话之中的黑暗与毁灭之神，他象征着混沌与破坏、秩序的毁灭……”

不知为何，巴基今天有点心焦，却又找不到什么具体的原因，好像是纯生理上的坐立不安。

今天是本年度的最后一天，大家早早就约好，今夜要一起在托尼位于纽约市郊区的某栋别墅中渡过，共同迎接新年。

但巴基来早了——他下午到的时候，这栋别墅里还只有托尼一个人，而且他还在补觉。

托尼看起来像是困得快要死了，他非常勉强地开门把巴基放进来，让他自便，就爬回了卧室。

于是巴基就真的“自便”了，直到托尼终于不耐烦地从卧室里走了出来。

“你就不能消停片刻吗？我今天早上才睡着。”托尼的眼睛上挂着大黑眼圈，“你让我有一种错觉——好像我养了一只正在发情的猫。”

“可是现在天又快黑了，他们也快该到了。”巴基随手将刚刚从冰箱里取出来的一盒冰镇牛奶丢给了他，“身为主人，你也该起床了。”

托尼看了一眼，嫌弃丢还给巴基：“小孩子才喝这玩意！”

巴基又丢回去：“你多喝点，毕竟你还需要长个子。”

托尼恼了，又把牛奶盒丢过来：“还是你多喝点吧，这玩意有助于巩固记忆力，洗脑仔！”

这一次，巴基还没来得及将牛奶盒丢还给托尼，一个他已经期待已久的声音从别墅的大门外出现了——

“不准叫巴基洗脑仔，托尼！要我说你多少次？”

托尼飞快地翻了个白眼，对巴基嘟囔：“好吧，你赢了，我从不和有啰嗦监护人的小朋友玩。”

巴基看向大门——史蒂夫·罗杰斯走了进来，他如平日里一样英俊迷人，浑身上下都闪烁着正直的金光。

是的，正直，又正又直，既正气凛然，又直男得不可侵犯。

看到史蒂夫，巴基忍不住微笑起来。

然后他就被拍了肩膀——是托尼，他非常不正经地低声说道：“拜托，把你饥渴的目光收一收。”

“什么？”

“你看起来好像下一秒就要扑进他怀里扒开他的衣服然后舔遍他的全身了。”

巴基不小心把牛奶盒捏爆了——但这不怪他，对吗？相对于他的金属手指来说，硬纸壳牛奶盒未免也太脆弱了。

而正在这时，一个“不速之客”跟在史蒂夫身后进了门。

“啊哦！”托尼露出一脸“大事不好但这说起来也并不关我的事所以我决定先撤”的神色，看着巴基摇了摇头，然后马上向卧室方向逃窜。

他边逃边摆手：“容我穿条裤子再会见女士。”

“不速之客”甩了甩她棕色的长卷发，然后亲昵地抱住了史蒂夫的胳膊，撒娇道：“这就是大名鼎鼎的斯塔克先生吗？亲爱的，你的朋友们好像都很有趣。”

“是吗，斯塔克先生？你见我的时候可经常没这么彬彬有礼，难道我不算是个女人吗？”又一个熟悉的声音，跟在那名“不速之客”后方进了屋。

听到这个性感的嗓音，巴基顿时心头一宽——幸好娜塔莎也来了，不然他要怎样单独面对史蒂夫，和他那个崭新的、娇滴滴的、该死地还把胳膊挂在史蒂夫身上的“新朋友”？

“因为你是女神行了吧！”里屋传来了托尼的喊叫声。

娜塔莎莞尔一笑，然后对巴基打招呼：“嘿亲爱的！等了多久？”

又用胳膊肘用力捅了史蒂夫的腰眼一下：“还不快给你的宝贝竹马介绍一下你的新女朋友？”

虽然早已料到会是这样，但亲耳听到“女朋友”这个单词，巴基仍然忍不住神色一黯。

还好娜塔莎及时地挤过了那两个在门口磨磨蹭蹭换鞋的人，大步走到巴基面前，挡住了史蒂夫看向他的视线，并帮他收拾那盒被捏爆的、现在已经在地板上肆意流淌的牛奶。

可巴基仍然并不好过——娜塔莎分明就是在同情他，而巴基固执地认为自己并不需要同情。

来自于他人的同情，只会令他的心情更加难堪罢了。

“谢谢帮忙，娜特。”他低声对娜塔莎一语双关道，“但我不需要你这样。”

“你更需要的是打破一个僵局，而不是打破一个牛奶盒。”娜塔莎犀利地指出。

“巴基，这是琳达，她是神盾局的高级文员。”史蒂夫略带羞涩地介绍道，“我们每天上班都会见面。”

他和棕发女郎已经走了过来——巴基用余光注意到，琳达仍然还吊在史蒂夫的胳膊上。

是啊，巴基心想，你们每天都能见面，而不像我，一年到头呆在瓦坎达放羊，几个月才能和你见上一面。

虽然那是巴基自己的选择。

“琳达，这就是巴基，我跟你提过很多次的，我最好的朋友。”史蒂夫绕过娜塔莎，目光直接又温柔地投向巴基——而一旦提起巴基，他就如同一个十六岁的青涩少年谈论起自己“厉害的好朋友”一样滔滔不绝，“我们俩是从小一起长大的，那可是上世纪初期的事情了呢——简直难以想象是不是？巴基遇到我的时候，我还是一棵豆芽菜，而他已经是个好看的大个子了，你都不知道，我以前想看他一眼都需要拼命仰起头然后……”

“噢，亲爱的，我当然知道那个一米六还哮喘的你，以及你你的宝贝巴恩斯中士。”琳达打断了史蒂夫忍不住愈来愈激动的语气，笑语盈盈说道，“你的博古馆展板上可是写着呢——美国队长最好的朋友，咆哮突击队唯一为国捐躯的队员——”

“对，没错，就是他。”

“也是曾经臭名昭著的冬日战士。”

巴基还蹲在地上擦牛奶，听闻此言手上动作一滞，娜塔莎尖锐地抬眼望向琳达，眼神不复友善。

史蒂夫唇角的笑容僵住了，然后逐渐消失，他严肃地对女朋友说教：“巴基是被迫洗脑的，那是很痛苦的一段经历，希望你不会拿这个开玩笑。”

“嗨，别紧张亲爱的！”琳达立刻笑颜如花地晃动史蒂夫的胳膊，“我当然知道巴恩斯中士不是坏人啦！实际上，这令他更加迷人不是吗，我知道好几个同事都很迷恋他来着——噢，其中还有男的。”

史蒂夫脸上的神情仍然不太好，但巴基已经站了起来，一边擦手一边冲琳达微笑：“很高兴认识你，琳达。”

“天哪，你笑起来就更迷人啦，巴恩斯中士。”琳达也冲他笑开了花，并伸出一只手。

“叫我巴基就好。”巴基得体地握住“史蒂夫新女朋友”的手，强迫自己笑得像个甜蜜优雅的绅士。

“我不喜欢她。”巴基站在院子里，一边抽烟一边对娜塔莎抱怨。

他现在可是一点都不绅士了。

院子里有些积雪，但并不太冷，更何况他和战斗种族出身的娜塔莎也并不怕冷。

他抽的是女士香烟，巧克力味的，娜塔莎的最爱。

“噢，你当然不会喜欢她。”娜塔莎夺过他指尖的女士香烟，塞进自己的红唇，吸了几口，然后缓缓吐出一个漂亮的烟圈，“就像你也不那么喜欢佩吉·卡特和莎朗·卡特一样——但凡和美国队长有过绯闻的女士，敢问你喜欢过哪一个？”

“万事无绝对，我眼前不就站着一个？”巴基笑着凑过去，假装亲昵，“我多喜欢你呀，娜塔莎……”

娜塔莎一把推开他：“行了吧你，就算你和我上床，大家也不会以为你真的能爱上我。”

“没关系。”巴基不以为然地摊摊手臂，“只要史蒂夫如此坚信就行了。”

“可怜的史蒂夫，我有时候真的怀疑，他是不是压根就不知道这个世界上还有同性恋这种取向的存在。”

“就算他知道，他也不会相信他最好的哥们儿就是同性恋。”巴基望着夕阳即将西下的绚烂天空，无奈地说道，“就算他能相信，他也不会意识到，我爱的那个人就是……”

“你为什么就不能直接告诉他呢？”娜塔莎略有些暴躁地说道。

巴基又拆出一根香烟，点上火，望着夕阳正在下坠的天空，怅然道：“因为他不会拒绝的。”

娜塔莎盯着他良久，然后发出一声长叹——是啊，史蒂夫不会拒绝的。

史蒂夫不会拒绝巴基的任何事，自从巴基经历了那些糟糕无比的事。

掉下火车，被洗脑，被反复冰冻，被迫成为杀手，被全世界误认为是制造爆炸案的罪犯，被黑豹追杀，被托尼追杀（当然，现在他们早已和解了），再次冰冻，又被灭霸一个响指打没了命……

当这一切的一切厄运终于全都过去之后，史蒂夫每次看着巴基的眼神，都令巴基觉得在史蒂夫眼里，自己好像是一个一戳就破的气泡，而史蒂夫偏偏不想他就这么碎掉。

“我真的没事！”他无数次对史蒂夫表白过这一点，“我现在好得很，好得不能再好了，而且脑子也特别好使，不会再失忆了。”

“我知道。”史蒂夫每次都会温柔呵护地回答，“可我就是想看着你，一刻不停地看着你。”

巴基知道，史蒂夫有PTSD——他怕他最好最珍贵的朋友再次从眼前消失。

他已经再也受不了这个了。

可美国队长本人并没有意识到，世界上没人能受得了被他那双迷人的蓝眼睛如此深情款款的看着——更何况巴基本就爱着他。

他爱了他那么多年了，就算被九头蛇反复冰冻解冻电击洗脑，可最终他仍然还是被爱情唤醒。

巴基的心脏很快就被抑制不住的柔情和求而不得的酸涩撑满，撑到发胀，撑到即将爆炸。

巴基意识到，无论自己提出什么样的请求，史蒂夫都不会拒绝——其中当然包括而不仅限于求爱。

可他怎么能任由自己的私欲，将他的直男朋友锁死在自己身边呢？

说出来，你就能得到他！

不，我不能说，就算得到，那也不是真正的爱情——他根本不喜欢男人！

两个相悖的念头交错出现，巴基只好在自己的大脑即将爆炸之前逃跑了——他跑到瓦坎达，跑到黑豹的地盘，让国王大人给他一亩三分地，让他当个放羊的农夫，躲开美国队长盛满多年深厚情谊的关切眼神，好让自己一旦接近史蒂夫就一边震颤一边破碎的心脏歇口气。

但这个即将跨年的夜晚，美国队长一句“真希望巴基能陪我跨年，就像一个世纪前那样”，就把他轻易召了回来。

此刻娜塔莎和巴基忍不住一同向客厅内望去。

他们与别墅的大厅里只隔着一层玻璃落地窗，相较于窗外只有他们两人的冷清，窗内的那个世界就热闹多了。

身在纽约能来参加聚会的大家基本上已经都到齐了，托尼正在指挥他的机器人们不停从地窖往客厅抬酒，山姆和彼得不知道在玩什么，两个人都在兴高采烈地大喊大叫，幻视和旺达还在窃窃私语，克林特带来了他的一大家子，正在忙着给他的孩子们分发糖果，班纳正在目不转睛地看电视新闻，也不知道新闻究竟哪里吸引了他。

而史蒂夫和他的新女友不见踪影。

“娜特。”巴基忽然开口道，“你想幻想过另一种可能吗？”

“嗯？”娜塔莎诧异地看着他，“你在说什么，幻想你不是gay的可能吗？”

“噢该死的。”巴基失笑，“如果我不是gay，我早就跟你在一起了好吧，估计在苏联当你的教官时，就要引诱你私奔了。”

“别做梦了，我们就算会在一起，也一定会分手的，就像我和班纳那样。”娜塔莎也笑道，“比起你的话，我倒更宁愿去幻想一下我和克林特的可能——假如他还是单身狗的话，恐怕我真的会认真考虑一下他。”

巴基诧异地将目光落在克林特身上。

他正在给他的孩子们当马骑。

他看起来很快乐。

“你真坦诚。”他发自内心地称赞娜塔莎。

“对你一向如此。”娜塔莎无所谓地回答，“我可不是憋得住话的人，如果让我去暗恋一个倔强的直男小个子一百年，并且搞不好还得继续暗恋完整个余生，你不如一枪打死我。”

巴基立刻举起双手以示投降：“不要咄咄逼人了，女士！饶过我这个可怜的小基佬吧！”

就在这时，原本灯火通明的别墅内忽然灯光全灭了。

娜塔莎和巴基吓了一跳，屋内的人似乎也都跟着有一丝慌乱，但紧跟着，灯又光有重新亮了起来。

“怎么回事？”巴基打开门，冲屋内喊道，“托尼，你不是号称这屋子里的线路都是你自己弄的，稳若核基地吗？”

“闭嘴吧巴恩斯！”托尼大喊道，“这绝对不是我的错！让我看看这究竟是怎……”

“可能是阿波菲斯。”只见班纳推了推眼镜，从一直看电视的坐姿中站了起来，替他的科学家朋友一本正经地解释道，“刚才电视台报道了，我也推测了一下，阿波菲斯小行星的体积很大，在经过地球时，有可能对地球的引力场造成……然后……电磁波……量子场……根据量子相干性……那么假如空间力场交叠……所以……”

除了托尼，没人知道他究竟在说什么鬼。

于是大家纷纷发出客套的“哦！原来是这么回事！”的声音，然后各自继续自己的事。

这个时候，令他成为“可怜小基佬”的那个宇宙直男，忽然从拐角的阴影中现身，出现在了巴基面前。

巴基就像是本能一样，在第一时间内掐灭了香烟并以迅雷不及掩耳的速度将烟头丢到了一边。

“怎么就你一个人？你的女朋友呢？”巴基挑起一根眉毛。

说出“女朋友”这个单词的时候，巴基觉得胃里一阵抽搐。

“去洗手间补妆了……”史蒂夫有点不自然地回答。

这个时候，巴基忽然发现，史蒂夫的脸侧有一丁点虽然已经被擦拭过，但仍然有口红留下的吻痕。

他觉得自己的心脏跟胃一样，在一瞬间皱了起来，像是被一只手狠狠抓住，然后用力挤压。

他愣愣地盯着史蒂夫侧脸上的吻痕。

“嘿，发什么呆呢你？还不进来吗？”史蒂夫丝毫没有发现巴基的异样，他拍了拍巴基的肩膀，然后用力搂住他，“别总站在外面了，你会冻坏的——快进来陪陪我，跟我说说你在瓦坎达过得怎么样？”

“喂！”娜塔莎在他们身后不满地说道，“没人关心我会不会被冻坏吗？”

“噢抱歉娜特，我只是……”史蒂夫扭头看向娜塔莎——于是，他就一眼看到了娜塔莎手指间还没来得及丢掉的烟头。

他微微皱了皱眉：“娜特，你就不能少抽点烟吗？你和巴基总是靠得那么近，二手烟会污染巴基的肺的！”

娜塔莎夹着还在兀自燃烧的香烟目瞪口呆。

“别怪她，她不是故意的。”巴基冲娜塔莎挤眉弄眼，然后跟着史蒂夫，勾肩搭背地走进了屋子，就像一对真正心照不宣的好兄弟一样。

“БЛЯДЬ！”娜塔莎在他们身后骂道。

“她在说什么？”史蒂夫侧过头来问巴基——他的手臂还搭在巴基肩膀上，口中呼出的热气洒在了巴基敞开的领口。

巴基浑身传来一阵酥麻的战栗。

“没什么，她说她爱我。”他用玩笑掩饰自己身体的异样。

“噢。好巧。”史蒂夫笑得甜蜜极了，“我也爱你，哥们儿——大家都爱你。”

史蒂夫的蓝眼睛里满是温柔笑意，金色睫毛在灯光下发着微光。

而他的胳膊仍然紧紧抱着巴基，传递着来自于史蒂夫·罗杰斯此人独有的、宛若小太阳般的温暖正能量。

如果可能，他当然愿意给予巴基全世界最多、最无私的爱——巴基深信这一点。

巴基吸了口气，小心翼翼从史蒂夫的怀抱中抽身出来——他不能贪恋那份温暖，那会令他在坠入更深的深渊。

“怎么的，现在是不表白不行时刻？”他开着玩笑苦笑道，“那好吧，我也爱你，哥们儿。”


	2. Chapter 2

大家围在一起吃丰盛的跨年晚餐，与从前每一次以乱七八糟名头兴起的聚会一样，餐桌上的永恒的主题总是幼稚的斗嘴。

“说起来，雷神和他的邪神弟弟怎么没来？”巴基一边喝红酒一边问道。

他今天特意没有坐在史蒂夫身边——他不想与那位“女朋友”分享史蒂夫的左膀右臂。

他也没有选择坐在史蒂夫的对面，因为他更加不想如此直观地看到他们在眼前刺目地秀恩爱。

所以他坐在了一个很偏僻的位置，两边是山姆和娜塔莎——这令他身心愉悦，却也令山姆整顿饭都在抱怨。

“别告诉我你想念洛基了。”托尼无语地看向巴基，“索尔好像带着他那倒霉催的弟弟去度假了，我猜是这样没错。”

“你猜怎么着？我还真有点想他。”巴基笑道，然后大大地喝了一口红酒。

“你们在说洛基？”琳达纳闷地瞪起了眼睛，一脸不可思议道，“就是那个带着外星虫子袭击过纽约的家伙？”

“别紧张亲爱的，他已经不会再做那样的事了。”史蒂夫温柔地捏了捏她的手，安抚道，“他哥哥看着他呢。”

“我说，你们也太心宽了吧？”琳达轻轻摇了摇头，她漂亮的棕色长卷发跟着晃了晃，“你们怎么可以就这么放任一个罪犯不管，要知道，有些坏事一旦他曾经做过，他就会……”

她忽然猛地闭上了嘴巴。

“噢……”她结巴起来，有点慌张地看向巴基，像是意识到了自己的失语，“噢，不是说你，巴恩斯中士，你当然跟他不一样，你只是……”

巴基傻愣愣地看着她——天知道这女人怎么回事！当她还在斥责洛基时，他明明压根就没往自己身上联想过！

“当然不一样！但纵使是洛基，也已经用他的生命赔过罪了。”史蒂夫义正言辞地说道，然后给他的女朋友盘子里拨了一大堆豆子，“你还是多吃点吧，琳达，别饿着了，今夜还很长。”

他的声音里明显压着火气，试图用食物堵住他女朋友的嘴。

巴基觉得无比尴尬，尴尬得很不得快要钻进地缝里去。自从他从一个国家英雄变成冬日战士之后，他从来都不想再度成为史蒂夫的麻烦——那简直是他最深的噩梦！

但很显然，事到如今，全世界明明都已经风平浪静了，而他又被迫扮演了这个给史蒂夫的平静生活带来麻烦的角色。

可他什么都做不了，既不能抱怨，更不能劝史蒂夫别为了他和女朋友争执——他太了解史蒂夫了，那只会让史蒂夫更加为他而难过。

他觉得快要透不过气了。

正在这时，左右两只手放在了他的大腿上——是山姆和娜塔莎。

他们俩都在无声地安慰他。

巴基心中感到一阵安慰，然后挑了挑眉毛。

“什么意思，今晚都想约我？”他低声说道，“可我分身乏术……不然3p怎么样？”

山姆如闪电般将手抽了回去。

“滚你的，冰冻战士！”他低声咒骂，“我还不想被你的‘男朋友’用他的‘正义凝视’杀死。”

娜塔莎倒是没那么敏感，她气定神闲地捏了捏巴基的大腿，声音不大不小地说道：“不3p也没关系，只是我怕如果只有我的话，你硬不起来。”

她故意用她那双猫似的绿眼睛斜睨美国队长。

史蒂夫还在和琳达低声争执什么，那令他们俩那边的气氛不太愉快。

“别小看你自己的魅力好吗？”巴基企图用一阵夸张的大笑盖过挚友与女朋友之间的不悦，以及娜塔莎对他性取向的暗示，所以他冲娜塔莎抛媚眼，“对着你，说不定能行。”

“你这可有点像性骚扰了，如果我们在莫斯科，我可能会用高跟鞋踹断你的老二。”

“那么还好我们在纽约，而你知道我是发自内心地赞美你，并不会真的骚扰你。”

山姆不解地摊摊手：“能解释一下吗？我真的看不出来你们俄国佬说这种话到底是在吵架还是在调情！”

两个人的对话很糟糕，班纳博士拼命往自己嘴巴里塞意大利面，而克林特似乎想把他孩子的耳朵堵上，可是他失败了——他实在有太多孩子了，一时之间无法决定先堵上谁的。

托尼终于摇摇头，一副看不过去的样子，翻着白眼说道：“行行好吧你们，拜托了，这可是跨年夜！我没指望你们拿出什么好节目，但你们也不能在这栋房子里打起来，这可是当年神盾局遗留下来的古董之一呢，后来还差点被九头蛇的那个皮尔斯买走当基地！”

正说话间，灯忽然又全灭了。

餐桌上的所有人都在沉默了一秒后发出了低呼和抱怨，克林特的孩子们害怕地抱成了一团。

“应该一会儿就能好。”只听班纳博士闷声闷气地说道，“没准又是阿波菲斯带来的负面效应罢了——或许你们暴躁的心情也是。”

在黑暗中，没人他看得见现在正捂着可能已经流血的鼻子——在停电的一瞬间，他卷起意大利面的叉子戳到了鼻子。

“哪有那么邪门？”这一次，就连托尼都不太赞同班纳的观点了。

但是大家很懒惰，于是决定在黑暗中静坐等待，希望这一次停电与上一次一样，马上就能恢复。

但在等了大约足有五分钟之久后，电还是没有来。

诚如托尼所说，这栋房子原本曾用做过神盾局的一个秘密联络地点，因此建立在荒郊野外，周边并没有过多的其他建筑物和居民，所以当他们向外望去，企图判断一下这次停电是托尼自己电力布局的问题（托尼坚持他没问题），还是整片区域的问题时——窗外什么都没有，他们根本无从判断。

“算了。”托尼无奈地站了起来，“我去修修看，但我还需要一个帮手，他得在大冷天里去院子里的总闸帮我重启一下。”

就在这时，巴基听到对面的黑暗中隐约传来琳达微小的撒娇声：“你真的不觉得你过度在意你的朋友了吗？他是个成年人了，史蒂夫，他不是你的孩子，不需要你无微不至的保护，你这样他反而会不自在。”

史蒂夫回答：“但是我……”

“我去吧。”巴基忽然站了起来。

重启电闸这件事本身就很简单，而这栋房子里还有一大群复仇者，更何况巴基本身就不是普通人，因此没有人会过度担心谁去做这件事会出任何危险。

巴基在黑暗中摸索到大门冰凉的金属把手，当他打开时，一股冷空气夹带着雪花吹进了屋子。

“好冷。”他听到琳达说道。

然后是一阵衣物摩擦发出的悉悉索索的声音，巴基忍不住猜测，史蒂夫是否已经将他的女朋友搂在了怀里，用体温来温暖她，保护她。

巴基低叹一声，踏出院子，并小心翼翼地将门关了个严实。

可能只过了一分钟，至多两分钟，灯重新亮了起来。

众人发出一声欢呼，托尼在另一个房间激烈地高喊道：“我就说这问题很简单吧！这绝对不是我的错，可能只是电路老化之类的……”

与此同时，巴基重新推门进来了——他戴上了兜帽，帽檐上盖了一层厚厚的雪。

娜塔莎诧异地皱眉：“雪竟然有那么大？”

巴基一把将兜帽掀下去，一边用力抖落身上的雪花，一边大声说道：“累死我了，又累又冷，史蒂夫，快帮我泡杯咖啡暖暖！”

史蒂夫不由得楞了一下——要知道， 巴基已经很久很久很久，久到他都不记得到底持续了多少岁月，已经没有这样最然而然地对他发号施令了。

而这句自然而然的“命令”，显然令他的心情在一瞬间明亮起来。

他立刻丢下女友起身去后方的咖啡机捣鼓，而这时，托尼也回到了餐桌。

“拜托！”他惊讶地看着巴基，“你只是去摆弄一下电闸而已，前后不超过两分钟，怎么一副累得我好像是要你去把电闸整个拆掉的模样？”

巴基也诧异地看着他：“什么？你在开玩笑，对吧？说真的那堆废铜烂铁你不要了对吧？要也没用，我已经帮你丢掉了。”

托尼也觉得巴基在开玩笑，于是冲他摆摆手，顺着他说道：“哦，丢了就丢了吧，不要了。”

这时史蒂夫已经将咖啡递了过来，巴基走了过去，一边接过咖啡杯，一边顺手将史蒂夫的胳膊怀绕在了他的腰上。

“快抱抱我，亲爱的，外面真的冷死了。”他亲昵地说道，然后喝了口咖啡。

别说已经在这一瞬间浑身僵硬的史蒂夫了，在他们身后的所有复仇者们，以及琳达这个女朋友，全体眼珠子都差点要掉出来。

“嗯？你怎么会忘记放奶和糖？”巴基对众人的惊愕浑然不觉，抬眼冲史蒂夫撒娇似的抱怨道，“亲爱的，你这是想苦死我吗？我平时可都是喝三倍奶加糖的啊！”

史蒂夫在这一瞬间嘴唇颤抖起来，他结结巴巴说道：“巴……巴基，你……怎么回事？虽然你小时候的确……”

娜塔莎愕然地站了起来。

她从后面看着史蒂夫搭在巴基腰上那只已经有点发抖的手——她知道，此时此刻，无所畏惧的美国队长怕是已经几乎说不出什么像样的话来了。

“巴基……”身为此刻可能是整栋别墅中最为冷静的那个人，娜塔莎尽量沉着地说道，“我必须提醒你，你在苏联给我当教官的时候，就只喝清咖啡了。”

巴基愣了愣，然后警惕地看着娜塔莎：“你记错了吧？”

“噢上帝啊……”娜塔莎深深吸了一口气，“拜托，我现在有点混乱，但是……你至少还认得我吧？”

“当然，我记得你当时还会把你的份分享给我，还跟我抱怨说全苏联的奶和糖都快被我吃完了。”巴基歪歪头，说道，“你们不会以为我又失忆了吧？天哪，史蒂维，我就说你总是对我保护过度，搞得你的朋友们也都经常神经兮兮……”

他捏了捏史蒂夫的下巴——用一种一看就是调情的手法——然后在餐桌上挨个看过去。

每个复仇者，以及克林特的孩子们，都愕然地与他的目光对接，然后情不自禁地对他点头。

这个情况跟一直持续到巴基的目光落在琳达身上——他微微一怔。

“这位女士是……”他疑惑地看着她，然后又看回史蒂夫的脸，“刚才还没在呢，什么时候进来的？哦我明白了！托尼，这是你又又又又找的新女友吗？”

虽然并没弄明白到底发生什么，但托尼本能地发出一声哀嚎：“这个锅我绝不能背！”

巴基显然不相信他，他冲史蒂夫甜甜地笑了：“噢史蒂维，你真绅士，还把大衣借给托尼的女朋友……”

“够了！”琳达猛地从座位上站了起来，甩脱史蒂夫的大衣，“你在演什么戏？还是你们都在演什么戏？谁来给我解释一下，这到底是怎么回事？”

当然，在座的并没人能解释这件诡异的事，于是琳达干脆绕过餐桌跨越众人，气势汹汹走到史蒂夫面前，将他还本能地搭在巴基腰侧的手用力挪开，然后紧紧抓着他的胳膊，像是宣布所有权般盯着巴基的脸，残忍说道：“我已经忍了一晚上了——对，我一进门就看得出你是个弯的，但世界上有那么多基佬可以找，你为什么一定要盯着我的男人？你朋友是个千真万确的直男这件事你早就知道的吧？求你放过他吧！”

史蒂夫脸色微变，皱着眉头开口斥责道：“琳达，不准乱说！巴基他不是……”

可就在这时，巴基已经用他的金属手指抓住了琳达的手腕，然后略一用力，轻松地将她扯离了史蒂夫的臂膀。

“对不起，女士，我本该绅士点的。”他看着她，微笑着，眼神却如冬兵时期那般冷酷肃杀，“我不知道你是从哪儿冒出来的bitch，也听不懂你说的任何一句话——但请别对我的丈夫动手动脚，谢谢，史蒂夫知道我醋性很大。”


	3. Chapter 3

巴基轻松地在小院内找到了托尼所说的电闸箱，然后拉下又重启。

非常简单的一个活计，他做完之后拍了拍手，关上箱门，返回大门口，开门。

“怎么这么快就回来了？”客厅里仍然一片漆黑，巴基隐约看到托尼正站在黑暗中，焦急地瞪着他，“缺什么工具吗？我还以为你那根铁胳膊就足够搞定一切了……”

“缺……缺工具？不，当然不……”巴基一面回答他，一边觉得莫名其妙——只是去重启一下电闸而已，八岁小孩子都做得到的事，还需要什么特别工具吗？

“那么你……”托尼看起来仍然诧异极了，“两分钟，你就搞定了？才两分钟欸，拜托，120秒？你也太快了吧，快得不可思议！”

巴基实在没法判断托尼究竟在感慨什么，只好摊摊手，随口跟他开玩笑：“不要随便指责一个男人‘快’，谢谢，毕竟你又没跟我试过……”

“跟你？他想得美。”——是史蒂夫的声音。

“拜托，我发誓我就没这么想过！”托尼翻着白眼抗议道，“那我回去继续修我负责的那部分了！”

巴基并不知道托尼到底在修什么东西，但史蒂夫已经从黑暗一片的不知道屋子哪个角落走近了他。闻到史蒂夫身上熟悉的味道，巴基感到一阵温暖——但他马上就意识到，史蒂夫离他有点太近了……太近了！

尽管这可能是他曾经，不，是一直都梦寐以求的一幕——史蒂夫从后面将他整个人都抱在怀里，他拉起他的手，用自己温暖的双手捂着他的，还把下巴顺势搭在了巴基的肩膀上。

史蒂夫的下巴上有青涩的胡茬，只有一点点，此刻正扎在巴基的脖颈处，他像是故意地一般，用胡子轻轻刮蹭巴基柔软的脖子，然后对着巴基的耳朵轻轻说道：“外面冷吗？我还以为你会一身雪花的回来，看起来比我想象中情况好多了。”

他口鼻中的气息简直灼热得不正常，喷吐在巴基裸露的脖颈里，一阵酥麻的战栗从他们接触的皮肤处迅速蔓延至全身，巴基觉得，如果不是史蒂夫仍然还牢固地将他圈在胳膊里，他可能已经瘫软在地了。

冷静，巴基心想，虽然不知道到底怎么回事，但这一定只是来自一个直男对兄弟理所当然的温暖与关照，我得冷静，我不能胡思乱想，心猿意马……

“嘿，史蒂夫……”巴基万分艰难地微微侧过脸来，对他的史蒂夫说道，“你……你女朋友呢？”

“女朋友？”史蒂夫的声音听起来愣了愣，但他很快便轻笑了一声。

他轻轻捏住巴基的下巴，将他的脸扭过来，低声说道：“不是就在这里吗？”

他吻了上去。

巴基都没来得及发出一声惊呼，就突如其来地达成了一个他已经疯狂渴求了一个世纪的愿望——与史蒂夫接吻。

而且，这竟然还是史蒂夫主动的？这他妈简直不可思议！就算是在巴基那些无法言说的春梦中，他们之间每次接吻也都是巴基在像个痴汉一般索求他的直男朋友！

可是巴基马上就没法继续思考下去了——他的脑子被史蒂夫的舌头彻底搅糊了。

史蒂夫压住他的嘴唇，用舌头强势地启开了他的牙齿。

他的舌头火热、柔软且灵活异常，在巴基的嘴巴里熟练地攻城略地，几乎舔遍他口腔内的每一个角落，然后缠绕住他的舌头吸吮。

这是一个又黏糊又充满欲望的湿吻，巴基只觉得脑子里阵阵发昏，虽然这美妙的一幕他曾经偷偷幻想过无数次了，但当这一切真正发生时，因为对面正在深吻他的人真的就是史蒂夫本人没错，所以他又幸福又羞涩又害怕，不由自主地全身都僵硬起来，他表现很差，生涩得像个从来没接吻过的雏，任由史蒂夫的舌头堵在他的嘴巴里活动，似乎能紧靠一条舌头便操控他的整个精神世界。

一吻完毕，当史蒂夫的嘴唇终于意犹未尽地离开了他的，巴基只觉得浑身都沸腾起来，他无比庆幸托尼还没能搞定这栋老房子的电力系统，不然史蒂夫岂不是一眼就能看到他现在脸红得像煮熟的虾子？更何况，他的女朋友也会看到他们刚才竟然……

等等，女朋友！

罪恶感铺天盖地倾洒下来，天哪，他刚才真的被这个突如其来的吻亲晕了头！他怎么忘记了史蒂夫今天带来了一个女朋友！

再也不敢贪恋这份罪恶背德的温暖，巴基飞快从史蒂夫的怀抱中挣脱出来，喘着粗气说道：“史……史蒂夫，你……你不会认错了人吧，是我，你刚吻的人是我，我是巴……巴基……”

就在这一瞬间，整栋别墅的灯光恢复了。

史蒂夫站在他面前，一脸纳闷地说道：“你这是在和我玩什么新鲜的情趣play吗，巴基？我知道我吻的是你——当然是你，不然还能是谁？”

史蒂夫的蓝眼睛注视着他——仅仅只注视着他。巴基脑子里如涨潮般荡起阵阵波澜，他已经不会思考了，他飞快看向后方——本该是坐满了人的餐桌位置，现在却一个人都没有。

“他……他们人呢？”巴基结结巴巴问道。

史蒂夫回头看了一眼，说道：“你在找娜特他们？还在楼上呀。我们不是在聚在一起讲鬼故事的时候忽然停电的吗？他们应该都在安慰克林特的孩子们——几个小家伙都吓坏了。”

巴基只觉得完完全全地丧失了思考能力——讲故事？不对啊！就在几分钟之前，他离开这栋房子的时候，他们还好好地坐在餐厅就餐呢！

他只好深深吸了一口气，无力地、几乎是挣扎般问道：“那……那琳达呢？”

这下，史蒂夫脸上的神情更奇怪了，他扬了扬眉毛，疑惑地看向巴基：“谁是琳达？”

好吧，巴基心想——要么就是他疯了，要么就是这整个世界乱套了。

——————————

这个世界乱套了，史蒂夫心想。

他眼睁睁看着刚刚强势甩开了他女朋友的挚友——他现在几乎是如抢夺般双手挂在了他的脖子上，对他那今晚碎嘴得可怕的女朋友宣布主权：“你是从哪儿冒出来的bitch？”

而且，巴基还说他是他丈夫——丈夫，丈夫！！！

琳达看起来快要气疯了，她浑身都在抖，胸脯不断起伏，手指头指着巴基的脸，哆哆嗦嗦却说不出什么话。

在他们身后，复仇者们缩在一起，每个人脸上的表情除了适当的震惊之外，还多了一种看好戏的气氛。

或许我该把巴基的胳膊从我脖子上拿开，史蒂夫的脑子里缓慢地飘过这样一句话，毕竟，我的女朋友看着呢，她还为此很生气。

但是……他的脑子里又飘过一句话，但是，好奇怪，我并不想那样做……我不想推开巴基——一丁点都不想。

在史蒂夫漫长一生的回忆中，巴基几乎从来都没离他这样近过。

他们的关系本该比世界上任何一对亲兄弟（或许索尔和洛基除外，噢，不，他们俩也不是亲生的）都还要亲密无间，但事实上，在史蒂夫的回忆中，他与巴基真正的肢体接触并不太多。

他们也会如其他兄弟们一样因为一时兴起而搂搂抱抱，但史蒂夫分明记得，在他们逐渐长大之后，尤其是成年之后，他们的每次身体接触，维持的时间都相当短暂。

巴基不喜欢别人随便碰他，尤其是同性，史蒂夫一直知道这个，而且因为同样是男人，他明白雄性所谓的“领地意识”。

在史蒂夫的认知里，他认为巴基只是“领地意识”过剩，所以他完全没有就此多想，只是觉得，好吧，既然我最好的哥们儿会觉得别扭，那我们不那么腻歪也没关系。

但就在此时此刻，就在巴基当着他“女朋友”的面狠命搂住他的脖子，甚至还把两个人的下腹部都紧紧贴在了一起的此刻，史蒂夫忽然后知后觉，且不合时宜地发现，和自己最好兄弟的身体贴在一起，竟然感觉如此亲密舒适，这份满足感是和其他任何人的亲昵都替代不了的……

于是他忽略了巴基对他诡异的称呼。

“冷静一点，大家都冷静一点。”他抬起一只手，做了个在空气中虚虚向下按压的动作——他可能并没有意识到自己的另一只手还自然地放在了巴基的腰部，“让我们冷静地弄明白这到底是出了什么事。”

在他身后，有“看戏”的观众发出了不满的嘘声——史蒂夫没听出来究竟是谁“嘘”的，但他敢肯定做这件事的人，要么是托尼，要么是山姆。

回头再算账，他心想。

“你要我怎么冷静？”琳达已经暴跳如雷，她指着巴基不客气地说道，“你先把你这位妄想跟你上床的‘好兄弟’从你身上扒下去，我才能跟你冷静！”

“妄想跟他上床？呵呵，年轻的女士，这是你的妄想才对吧？”巴基仍然靠在史蒂夫怀里，他甚至故意用力将头埋向史蒂夫硕大的胸肌，然后冷冷说道，“要知道，二战时期的避孕套质量可没那么好，如果我会怀孕的话，我和史蒂夫的孩子说不定都可以做你的爷爷奶奶了。”

“精彩！”史蒂夫听到不知道是谁在他们身后低吼了一声，但他已经不想再去追究这名亢奋的观众是谁了。

算了，史蒂夫心想，这个世界八成是真的崩坏了。

——————————

“你怎么了？”史蒂夫问巴基，甚至还想把手搭在他脑门上试试体温，“巴基，你怎么出去了这么一会儿，忽然变得怪怪的？”

巴基有点别扭地躲开了。

这时，因为电路终于修好了，史蒂夫口中那些“躲在楼上讲鬼故事”的复仇者们，也都纷纷下了楼。

巴基强迫自己的大脑玩命工作——他觉得，在这种情况下，他首先应该搞清楚的一点，就是他究竟是不是在做一个荒诞的梦。

“打我一拳。”他对史蒂夫说道，“快点，打狠点，狠狠伤害我一下，让我感受到疼。”

史蒂夫的眼神千变万化，最终玩味地说道：“为什么？我怎么可能舍得打你——但这另一种性暗示吗？好吧，我有别的方法让你疼，宝贝儿，你是想现在就去试一下吗？”

巴基绝望地吸了一口气——史蒂夫说对了，他想，他绝对想，如果能和史蒂夫上床，他当然想要不惜一切代价，但当务之急却是……

“好吧……”他强迫自己的目光从史蒂夫那张性感英俊得过分的脸上挪开，然后看向身后那帮似乎对他与史蒂夫的公然调情已经司空见惯的朋友们，“你们谁能告诉我一下，今天到底是什么年代日期？”

大家都觉得这个问题有点奇怪，最后还是娜塔莎用她那把熟悉的性感嗓音回答他：“2029年12月31日——巴基，你到底是怎么了？不会又失忆了吧？”

“时间没错啊……”巴基皱着眉头，兀自嘟囔，然后怀疑地环视这栋小屋的环境，像是试图找出什么线索，“那么如果时间没错的话，难道是……难道是地点错了？”

——————————

“你说什么？”巴基猛地站了起来——他上一秒还坐在史蒂夫大腿上——瞪向他的“丈夫”，杀气腾腾说道，“史蒂夫，你再说一遍？！”

明明十分无辜，但在巴基此刻愤怒的目光下，史蒂夫只觉得没来由地心虚：“巴基，我们……我们真的没有结婚，我们甚至都……都不是那种关系。我们也从来都没……都没做过爱……”

说道“做爱”时，他的声音已经低沉到了地缝里。

“哈！”琳达在一旁扬眉吐气般大哼了一声，说道，“说真的，你的朋友该去医院了，我不会怪他的，但他的精神状态显然有问题，史蒂维！”

“不准你喊他史蒂维！”巴基的目光如喷火的枪口，琳达被他暴躁的模样吓了一跳，猛地闭上了嘴巴。

吓退了女士，巴基又回瞪史蒂夫：“你刚说什么？我们从没做过爱？”

史蒂夫艰难地、尴尬地回答：“巴基，我发誓……虽然我不知道你到底是怎么了，但是我们……我们真的没有过那种关系，我们之间一直都很纯洁……而且……众所周知，我是直男。”

不知道为什么，他忽然觉得他说话越来越没有底气。

巴基冷笑了一声，目光向下，盯向直男美国队长纯洁的裆部。

“哦，直男。”他轻轻说道。

但他这句话，全屋子所有人都听到了。

于是所有人的目光都偷偷聚焦在了史蒂夫的裆部。

大家都知道，就在刚刚，巴基还强行坐在他的大腿上，而现在，巴基站起来了，美国队长的裆部可疑地支起了帐篷——

直男硬了。


	4. Chapter 4

“我怀疑我开错了门。”巴基严肃地说道，并指了指身后通往院子的大门，“我可能不是属于你们这个时空的巴基，但当我打开门……不知为何，时空错乱了。”

尽管在过去的一个世纪中，复仇者们亲历过无数件现代科学几乎无法解释的事，但此时此刻，所有人仍然都还是把嘴巴张成了“O”字形——只除了班纳博士。

博士一本正经地推了推眼镜，开口道：“我刚才就提醒大家好几遍了，今夜的阿波菲斯小行星对地球的影响很可能不仅仅只是停电而已，它的体积足以影响到量子场……众所周知，磁场会对空间造成影响……所以如果空间折叠……这符合量子相干性……blabla……”

“怎么回事，什么声音在响？”旺达忽然问道。

“难道这个天气还有蚊子？”幻视警惕地凝视旺达周围的空气，像是随时准备用他的额头发射激光杀死所有企图接近旺达的生物。

班纳博士悻悻地闭上了嘴巴。

巴基环顾四周，觉得这栋别墅的内部设施，从各种他力所能及还能记得的细节上来看，和自己离开大门去重启电闸之前并没有什么两样。

既然房子从硬件上并看不出什么破绽，那只好从软件——也就是人——身上找破绽了。

“我现在需要确认这件事，所以，请各位帮帮忙。”他将复仇者们，包括克林特的孩子们，挨个从头到脚、仔仔细细看了个遍。

而与此同时，刚刚还同他热情湿吻过的史蒂夫，也在从头到脚、仔仔细细地观察他。

终于，当站在托尼·史塔克面前时，巴基眼前一亮——

“终于！至少我能确认了——你绝对不是我认识的那个史塔克。”他凑在托尼身边，一边比对两人的身高，一边认真说道，“你比我认识的那位，足足高了有至少五公分……”

“拜托，这可能是发生了时空错乱的大事件呢，配合点，托尼。”只听娜塔莎在一旁毫不留情地命令道，“快把你的增高垫脱了。”

托尼：“……我可以拒绝吗？”

“不用了。”史蒂夫忽然从后面说道。

“谢天谢地。”托尼嘟囔。

“我想……或许我能帮你确定这件事，但……”史蒂夫的脸色很是凝重，他冲巴基抬起手，似乎想要做点什么，可又犹豫着没敢继续动作。

半晌，他才下定决心般说道：“巴基，我们可以去私人空间吗？我可能需要……检查一下你的身体。”

寒冬飘雪的季节，巴基只觉得自己的浑身上下都因为史蒂夫这一句话，如壁炉中的火焰般燃烧起来。

不知道是谁吹了一声口哨。

紧跟着他听到彼得小声问道：“什么身体检查？巴基身体不舒服了吗？”

山姆马上阴阳怪气地回答他：“噢，听我说，彼得，我保证这个你还是不要知道比较好……”

巴基艰难地对史蒂夫点了点头，结结巴巴回答：“那……那好吧。”

承载着一众复仇者们暧昧又好奇的目光，巴基跟在史蒂夫身后，一步步爬上二楼的一间客房。

关上门后，整个世界清静了，这片只有十几平米的小天地，就只剩下巴基自己，和一位刚刚与他湿吻过的史蒂夫。

“我……我可以检查了吗？”史蒂夫抬起手，捏住了巴基上衣的下摆，但却没有继续动作，礼貌克制地问道。

巴基满脸通红地点了点头。

说实话，任何人想要掀起他的上衣，或者说要他自己把上衣脱光其实也都不算什么——他是个男人啊，只是露出胸肌而已，有什么好害羞的？毕竟他的胸肌被他锻炼得挺好看的，值得一秀。

可眼下却不同——眼下想要亲自掀开他衣服的人，是史蒂夫·罗杰斯。

巴基曾经偷偷在脑子里幻想过无数遍，如果有一天，史蒂夫会亲自一件件脱掉他的衣服，将他剥得精光……这个过程应该发生在床上，又或者是沙发上，也可能是一个私密空间中的任何地方……

他们应该在这个剥掉衣服的过程中就会气喘吁吁地彼此亲吻了，而随着史蒂夫的动作，巴基一定早就硬了，他们的阴茎会顶在一起摩擦，而在他们准备好更多的交换体液之前，他们的身体或许已经出了一层薄汗，但他们并不介意彼此汗津津的肉体黏腻在一起，他们甚至会为对方舔掉那层汗液，换成自己的口水……

史蒂夫已经开始小心翼翼地向上掀起巴基的衣服。

巴基咬了咬牙——他知道自己浑身火热，每个毛孔都在向眼前的史蒂夫叫嚣着自己不可告人的欲望，可他简直就没法去克制自己的心猿意马。

凉飕飕的冷空气随着史蒂夫逐渐向上掀起衣服的动作而抚过他的全身，可这股冷空气并没能帮他滚烫的躯体降温，反而令他的乳尖挺立起来，而在史蒂夫的指尖不可避免地触碰到他腹肌与胸肌上的皮肤时，巴基只觉得肌肤上每一片被他触碰过的地方都传来一阵过电般的酥麻。

这可真是太尴尬了——要知道，这个含情脉脉，刚刚还跟他亲密湿吻过的史蒂夫，其实是别人的史蒂夫啊！他并不属于他，他更不应该被他无心的动作而引起任何不该有的“性趣”。

当巴基的衣摆终于被掀到胸部以上时，史蒂夫的动作停下了。

巴基意识到，并不属于他的这位史蒂夫正在愣愣地凝视他已经起立的乳尖——巴基顿时羞愧得想要躲进地缝。

还好，史蒂夫也马上回过神来，然后又替他将衣服放了下来。

“好了，确认过了，你的确不是我的巴基。”史蒂夫看起来表情也并不轻松，他长长地呼出了一口气，解释道，“我确定我今早还在你……我是说，巴基，我在我的那个巴基的胸口，留下了一圈牙印，但你身上并没有，所以……”

“噢……噢。”巴基觉得自己简直没法与这位史蒂夫的目光对接，因为他已经开始情不自禁地幻想那圈牙印是在怎样意乱情迷的情况下留下的……

“那……那既然如此，我们下去吧……”巴基正要准备开门。

“别！还不行。”史蒂夫忽然拉住了他的胳膊，然后又马上放开。

“怎么了？”巴基有点困惑地望向他。

史蒂夫羞涩地低下了头：“对不起，我……我们再等等吧。”

巴基目光向下，发现史蒂夫的裤裆鼓了起来。

看来，被这股莫名其妙却强烈无比的性吸引力折磨的人，并不只有他一个。

站在这个小小的密闭空间中，两个人各自抱着肩膀，离开对方一个不远却也不再亲密暧昧的距离，尴尬地沉默了一会儿。

“对不起。”终于，还是史蒂夫率先开口道，“我……我之前吻了你。但那纯属是误会，毕竟，我们不可能第一时间就分辨出对方是不是属于自己世界的那个人，对吗？明明都长得一模一样，而且空间穿越这种事，虽然我可以理解，但……还是太诡异了。”

“不，不用道歉。”巴基赶紧摆了摆手，“我当然理解，我……我也没分出来你不是他。”

“但你还是有点抗拒，当我吻你的时候，你的反应简直生涩。”史蒂夫说道，“我其实有点不明白，难道你和你的史蒂夫……你们不经常接吻吗？”

巴基注意到，史蒂夫一直在用一种极度温柔的目光凝视他，那目光几乎可以融化他的振金胳膊。

他几乎浑身发软——如果这是他自己的史蒂夫那该有多好呢？

“不，当然不——准确地讲，是从不。”巴基的语气难掩失落，“我们并不是情侣关系，史蒂夫，我和我的史蒂夫只是朋友，仅此而已。”

“嗯？这怎么可能呢？”他面前的史蒂夫诧异地摊了摊手，困惑地说道，“难道史蒂夫和巴基不是理所当然就该在一起的吗？你们应该和我们一样吧？从小一起长大，一起经历了那么多事，彼此深爱着对方，怎么可能不在一起？”

“或许只是你和你的巴基格外幸运罢了。”巴基苦涩地笑了笑，“我和我的史蒂夫只有友情和亲情，至于爱情什么的……唉，他是直男。”

史蒂夫温柔的目光中，多出了一种叫做怜悯或者心疼的东西——巴基不喜欢这个东西。

“但你不是直男。”史蒂夫说。

“是啊，我当然不是。”巴基无奈地牵了牵嘴角，却没能成功牵起一丝笑容，“但那又能怎么样呢？我总不能去强暴他，把他归为己有吧？那只会令我彻底失去他……”

“对不起，但我没法类比自己去想象这件事。”史蒂夫说道。

“没法想象你的巴基强暴你？”

“是没法想象巴基做出任何事，会导致他失去我——”像是仔细思索了一会儿后，史蒂夫皱着眉头，坚定地摇了摇头，“不，不可能，不管他对我干了什么，甚至说是对这个世界干了什么，我好像都没办法放弃他——因为他是巴基啊！”

“天呐……你的巴基可真是幸运。”这么说着的时候，巴基觉得自己的眼眶湿润起来，而他不知道，自己盯着史蒂夫的模样简直令人心碎。

他可怜巴巴地总结：“那可能只是因为，你爱你的巴基。”

哪个史蒂夫能受得了任何一个巴基露出这样的眼神？于是另一个世界的史蒂夫上前一步，跨过他们之间刻意隔开的安全距离，大力地拥抱了他。

这个拥抱不带有一丝情欲，但温暖得不可思议。

“相信我，巴基。”史蒂夫用下巴轻轻摩擦巴基的额发，“这根本无关性取向，性取向什么的，太浅薄了，并不足以形容我们之间的关系——每一个史蒂夫都深爱他的巴基，这一点毋庸置疑。”

——————————

“所以，你们的意思是，这不是我的世界。”巴基·巴恩斯翘着二郎腿，大大咧咧坐在沙发上，瞪着正在发表科学演讲的班纳博士，“我走错门了？”

“只有这个解释了。”班纳博士抬了抬眼镜，拘谨地说道，“这都是阿波菲斯小行星的错。”

“当然！不然难道还是我的错吗？”巴基凶狠地说道，然后不知为何，抬起眼睛瞪了尴尬站在一旁的史蒂夫一眼。

在这一瞬间，虽然不知道为什么，但史蒂夫确信自己差一点就要喊出——“不，不是你的错，通通都是我的错！”

还好他四倍的抑制力克制住了自己的冲动。

“所以，这货不是我的史蒂夫咯？”巴基又说道，“难怪竟然找了个什么狗屁女朋友，简直是笑话！”

史蒂夫不知道为什么这个来自于平行空间的、气势汹汹的巴基要嘲笑自己的性取向是个笑话，但可能的确是蛮好笑的，不然为什么托尼和山姆已经如此肆无忌惮地笑出声来了？

“好吧。”巴基长腿一抬，伸了个懒腰，然后站了起来，风风火火几步便走到了大门口，“既然如此，那是我找错门了，这里也呆腻歪了，我这就要走了。”

“等等！”史蒂夫忽然说道。

“嗯？”巴基的金属手停留在了门把手上，他扭头看向史蒂夫，挑了挑眉，“怎么，还想留我和你睡一觉，检测一下你到底直不直吗？算了吧，虽然你也是一个史蒂夫·罗杰斯，虽然你肯定也不怎么直，但和你睡觉也算是对我丈夫出轨了吧？我可不能干这种事。”

“太带劲了，我好像有点爱上这个巴基了。”娜塔莎忍不住对克林特说道，“如果他是个直的，我恐怕会跟他回他的空间去了。”

巴基立刻冲娜塔莎抛了个媚眼：“你真有眼光，亲爱的娜特，我保证，不管我是不是个直的，但凡没有史蒂夫·罗杰斯这号人在，我早就爱上你了。”

“我只是……只是想问问……你和你的史蒂夫，是怎么成为情人这种关系的？”史蒂夫努力扯回话题。

“什么？这还用问？这不是理所当然的吗？”巴基看史蒂夫的眼神，就像是大学数学老师正在看一名数学试卷只答了零分的小学生，“我和史蒂夫不在一起才奇怪吧？从小就在一起，生死相依那么多年，彼此都是对方最重要的人，有什么理由会不在一起？”

“理由？”史蒂夫艰难地回答，“或许……或许理由是，大家喜欢女人？”

所有人都翻了个白眼——包括已经被气得不想说话的琳达。

“天哪，这可不是什么值得一提的理由，亲爱的史蒂夫。”巴基说道，“我只想问你一个问题——你爱你的巴基吗？”

史蒂夫回答：“当然。”

“他是你在这个世界上最爱的人吗？”

“当然。”

“那么，想象一下。”巴基摊摊手，“假如你的巴基深爱了你许多年——我是指有性欲望的那种爱——然后他提出，你必须和女朋友分手，而且他想和你上床，如果你拒绝他，他就会消失在他你眼前，你就会彻底失去他——请问你会拒绝你的巴基吗？”

“什么鬼？当然不会！”史蒂夫几乎是不假思索地说道，“无论发生任何事，我都不能失去巴基——这是底线！”

他的表情怒气冲冲，似乎哪怕只是假设他会再次失去巴基，不管是出于什么理由，只要是有可能达成失去巴基这个结果，都会令他对整个无辜的宇宙产生难以消磨的愤怒感。

“去死吧美国队长！”或许此时此刻，只有琳达比史蒂夫还要愤怒，她爆发出一声怒吼，“你这样的人为什么还要找女朋友？为什么还能坚信自己喜欢女人？”

“所以，我没什么可解释的了，大家伙，再见了！”巴基满意地笑了笑，如中世纪的骑士般华丽丽地对所有人行了个鞠躬礼，然后潇洒地转身，拧开门一脚迈了出去。

史蒂夫目瞪口呆地瞪着那扇被巴基砰地一声从背后关上的大门，沉浸在他留下的话语中，久久无法回神。


	5. Chapter 5

“我要走了。”巴基对复仇者们说道，但他的目光只看着站在最前方的史蒂夫，“史蒂夫，谢谢你。”

“嘿，听着，对自己有点信心，好吗？”史蒂夫真诚地叮嘱他，“记住，没有一个史蒂夫会不爱他的巴基，请相信这一点。”

“当然，他当然爱我，我知道。只是……”巴基自嘲地笑了笑，“只是不是我期待的那种爱罢了。这没什么，我早就习惯了……那么，我这就走了，再见，诸位，希望你们的那个巴基马上就能回来。”

“再见。”所有人都对他招手。

巴基恋恋不舍地打开了通往院子的大门，又最后回头看了那位并不属于他的史蒂夫一眼。

史蒂夫的目光温柔缱绻地落在他身上，这使巴基产生了一股强烈的眷恋感。

“别再回头了，巴基！这个史蒂夫再美好也并不属于你！”巴基在心底恶狠狠提醒自己。

他终于鼓起勇气来，深深吸了一口气，然后扭开门把手，走入风雪交加的夜色中，没有再回头。

有那么一瞬间，巴基觉得自己可能是搞错了——因为直到他替那些人关上门，又在院子里转了一圈，也并没有察觉到什么不同，好像不同空间的交错随随便便就发生了，他开始有点担心自己会否永远被丢在了这个空间中。

所以，当他再一次握住门把手时，他感觉自己的手有一点颤抖——他既渴望仍旧能看到那个对他拥有爱情的史蒂夫·罗杰斯，又害怕无法再回到真正属于自己的世界。

思虑再三，他仍旧还是鼓起勇气打开了门。

进门后看到的第一个人，就令他明白了——他没有停留在上一个世界，却也没能回到自己的那个世界——

又一个全新世界的大门被他开启了。

——————————

目送走了那个脾气火爆的巴基，史蒂夫逐渐变得担心起来。

不，他并不担心身边已经无限趋近于爆炸边缘的女友琳达的反应——哦，或许已经不是“女友”了。他真正担心的是，他的巴基去了哪里？他还能不能回到这个正确的空间，回到自己身边呢？

巴基不会是彻底走丢了，然后迷失在别的空间了吧？这个想法令史蒂夫浑身一阵毛骨悚然。

又或者……既然有别的巴基，那么就会有别的史蒂夫的存在……巴基会不会认识了别的史蒂夫，然后就不打算回来了呢？

不，史蒂夫觉得自己完全没法去想象这个，一旦脑海中出现他的巴基和别的史蒂夫动作亲昵谈笑风生动的画面，他就觉得自己的胃在痉挛，一股无名怒火油然而生——不行！巴基是他最好的朋友，他们跨越了一个世纪的友谊坚不可摧，任何人都不能替代他们各自在对方心目中的位置，哪怕是另一个自己也不可以！

在他还没来得及分辨出这种不良情绪具体应该被称之为什么的时候，大门的把手处又传来了动静。

是他的巴基回来了吗？！浑身的血液一下子就窜向了脑袋，史蒂夫猛地从沙发上站了起来，动作幅度之大令同样坐在一条沙发上的托尼和克林特都吓了一跳。

“这么激动干什么？”托尼恼怒地瞪了他一眼，“忽然站起来干嘛？显得你比我们高似的。”

琳达则没好气地搭话：“也可能是因为站姿显得比较直。”

就在这个时候，门，开了，门外的人走了进来。

确实是巴基，仍然是巴基。

但就在看清这个巴基的模样之后，史蒂夫只觉得浑身的血液都凝固了，他僵硬地站在原地，身形由于激动过度而微微晃动，心脏处传来一阵绞痛，眼眶一热，险些掉下眼泪。

这个巴基并没有像上一个巴基那样自然而然地走向史蒂夫，并黏在他身上铲都铲不下来。他似乎仅仅只是朝聚集在客厅的复仇者们踏了一步，便马上意识到了不对劲。

“巴基……”史蒂夫痴迷地看着刚刚走进来的那个巴基，梦呓般呢喃道。

没有人能读懂他此刻悲喜交加的情绪，就连刚走进来的那个巴基都不能。

巴基完完全全地愣在了门口，用他那双大家都熟悉的绿眼睛，目瞪口呆、无比震惊地瞪着史蒂夫，双唇也微微张开，却愣是说不出一句话。

“巴基……巴基……”史蒂夫仍然还在呼唤他的名字，他激动得就连嘴唇都开始哆嗦了，凝视着巴基的目光逐渐从震惊转向了仿佛难以置信的狂热，胸脯欺负着，断断续续地说道，“巴基……真的是你，巴基！”

“怎么回事？”托尼的目光在史蒂夫和巴基之间来回转动，不解地摊了摊手，“队长中邪了？”

娜塔莎则警惕地看着巴基的头发，微微点头，简短说道：“难怪。”

终于，巴基万分犹疑地朝史蒂夫走了过去，一直走到了他的面前，然后踮了踮脚尖，和他有些滑稽地比了比身高。

史蒂夫的身体仍然还僵直着，他的目光简直无法从这个巴基的脸上的挪开——他神魂颠倒般说道：“我……我以为再也不会看到这样的你了。”

巴基却伸手，小心翼翼地捏了捏史蒂夫的肱二头肌，惊叹道：“我以为你没这么大！怎么回事？在我去修电闸的时候，就这么几分钟的时间，他们给你喂了什么？魔法药水催长剂吗？”

下一秒，他就被拢进了一个钢铁般坚硬厚实的怀抱里。

“巴基……”直男美国队长当着众人的面狠狠拥抱住他的朋友，甚至还贪婪地抚摸朋友的头发和耳朵，“巴基！天哪，这简直是在做梦，巴基！巴基……”

琳达冲娜塔莎摊开双手，用口型发出无声的呐喊：“到底是他妈的为什么他会觉得自己是直男？”

巴基显然是花费了很大的力气，才从这个近乎于疯狂的、差点勒死他的拥抱中挣脱出来。

“不对，这不对劲，你到底是怎么回事？”他的眉头皱了起来，瞪向正坐在旁边看好戏的钢铁侠，“喂，托尼大侄子，是不是你小子给你罗杰斯叔叔喂了什么奇怪的药？”

托尼刚刚朝嘴巴里丢了一颗圣女果，此刻忽然被巴基喊成“大侄子”，忍不住浑身一震，那颗圣女果就险些卡进了喉咙里。

他好不容易才将那颗差点某杀掉他的圣女果吐了出来，立刻反抗道：“别以为换个发型你就可以为所欲为了啊洗脑仔！”

“洗脑仔？你该不会是在说你巴恩斯叔叔我吧，小托尼？”巴基抱起胳膊，瞪着托尼半真半假地训斥，“太不像话了！我要去告诉你爸爸还有你的佩吉阿姨，让霍华德打你的屁股！”

托尼的表情告诉大家，他现在宁可刚才自己已经被圣女果噎死了。

复仇者们显然为忍住笑声做出了巨大的努力，可惜不怎么成功，笑声仍然如气球漏了气一般“嘶嘶”的泄露出来。

琳达终于舍得重新正视史蒂夫了——她说：“喂，美国队长，如果你的这位巴恩斯朋友不是同性恋，我可以找他要电话号码吗？”

娜塔莎忍不住问道：“为什么？”

琳达飞快解释：“为了让大名鼎鼎的钢铁侠可以尊称我一声阿姨。”

史蒂夫此刻哪里还顾得上搭理琳达，但巴基却及时地伸出手来，冲琳达晃了晃，笑道：“不好意思，女士，虽然你的容貌十分有魅力，但我已经结婚了，而且我的丈夫就在我面前。”

这时，大家才注意到，这个巴基不仅仅只是短发而已——他拥有完好无损的人类身体，压根就没有金属臂。

而且他那完全是人类组织的左手手指上，还戴着一枚银光闪闪的婚戒。

“好吧，我该说什么呢？意料之中。”琳达一屁股坐回了椅子上，灌了自己一大杯红酒。

史蒂夫强迫自己将目光从巴基的左手上挪开，继续问道：“你的意思是，佩吉和霍华德还活着？”

巴基有点惊讶地看向他，挑起一根眉毛：“什么意思，什么‘我的世界你的世界’的？天哪，霍华德和佩吉虽然老得都快走不动路了，但他们当然还活着！亲爱的，你块头变得这么大的副作用就是失忆吗？”

史蒂夫忍不住去看托尼，而托尼也终于意识到了问题——很多很多问题。

“等等，巴基，我有问题要问你……”托尼艰难地开了口。

“别没大没小的，臭小子！”巴基立刻对托尼竖起眉毛，“叫我巴恩斯叔叔！”

托尼咬牙切齿地闭上了嘴巴，并暗暗发誓绝不再和这个短发巴基多讲一句话。

史蒂夫忍了又忍，终于还是小心翼翼地问出了他最最关心的那个问题：“巴基，你……你有没有掉下去过？”

巴基一脸茫然：“掉？掉哪里去？”

史蒂夫愣了愣，又问：“那你的史蒂夫……参军了吗？”

巴基更加茫然地回答：“史蒂夫？你在说你自己吗？当然啊！见鬼，你到底是失忆了还是老年痴呆了？在我参军后不久你不就偷偷进了部队吗，虽然厄斯金博士的血清除了延年益寿永葆青春外也并没有发挥出什么实战效果，但你仍然还是靠勇气和智谋带领部队将我们这些被困在兵器工厂的人救了出来……”

“等等！”史蒂夫忍不住打断了他的话，“血清没有实战作用？那么我……不，我的意思是，是你的那个史蒂夫，他仍然还是那个身高一米六，风一吹就倒的废物豆芽菜吗？”

“什么，废物？才不是呢！”巴基有点生气地瞪着史蒂夫，“别这么说自己，史蒂维！你就是你，没有身高和肌肉又怎样？我们大家仍然还是被你救出来的，仍然还是你的勇气与决心带领我们击败了纳粹打赢了二战，也正是因为你、佩吉和霍华德共同的努力，我们才一起建立了神盾局，清扫了九头蛇，并将世界和平维护至今——史蒂夫，你以为你现在这副人高马大的模样，我就会对你另眼相看吗？我才不呢！

巴基顿了顿，然后对史蒂夫笑着说道：“你啊，在我眼里永远都还是那个布鲁克林小个子，又倔又勇敢，打起架来永远都不会跑——无论你体内有没有血清，你都是我的史蒂夫，大家的美国队长。”

一屋子人同时静默无声，纷扬的雪花在窗外静静坠落，半晌，山姆才低声附和道：“难以想象，有一天我竟然会同意巴恩斯的话。”

史蒂夫沉默良久，忽然缓缓抬起手，小心翼翼地去触碰巴基那只戴着婚戒的血肉左手。

巴基显然并不明白他的意思，但既然史蒂夫伸出了手，他便自然地一把握住了，还与他十指交扣。

史蒂夫盯着巴基的眼睛，慢慢问道：“所以，你的意思是，你和你的史蒂夫，从上世纪初就在一起，一起上学，一起参战，一起打赢了二战，一起加入了神盾局，又一起活到了现在，从来没有分开过？”

巴基点头，轻轻摩挲史蒂夫的手指：“是啊，我们当然一直在一起，有什么能分开我们呢？任何事都不能。”

史蒂夫低头，看着另一个平行世界中，另一个史蒂夫和巴基的婚戒，在他们的双手之中熠熠生辉。

一股从未有过的情绪涌上心头——有甜蜜，有酸涩，有遗憾，也有苦楚。

他意识到，自己无比羡慕那个平行世界中的小个子史蒂夫——他是多么幸运啊！只是没有变的更强壮而已，可在他接下去的人生竟然一片坦途，尤其是……尤其是他竟然从来都没有，一次都没有失去过他的巴基。

“对不起，巴基。”史蒂夫深深吸了一口气，对短发巴基解释道，“其实从你一进门我就知道了，你不是我的巴基，我也不是你的史蒂夫——你走错了门，我们这里是另一个平行时空。”

“是的，是的，阿波菲斯小行星造成的空间交叠，但我实在不想重新说一遍理论原因了，反正就算是说了也没有人真正愿意听。”班纳博士翻着白眼小声嘟囔。

“飞虫又来了……”旺达小声对幻视说道，“刚才我听到动静了，嗡嗡嗡的……”

幻视紧张地按了按旺达的手：“我去拿杀虫剂！”

“别那么不友好！”山姆义正言辞地指责他们，“没准是斯科特和他老婆忽然回来了呢！”

巴基并没有大惊失色，他看起来只是稍许愣了愣，然后才如恍然大悟般飞快扫视了一圈一整个屋子的人。

“噢……噢！原来如此……”他说，“难怪大家都这么奇怪，难怪托尼不肯叫我叔叔，难怪你……个子这么大……所以，你们这个时空的人究竟发生过什么啊？而且，我怎么没有看到属于这个时空的巴基？”

“他和你一样，出去修电闸了，然后就……”史蒂夫露出担忧神色，“希望他能尽快找回来，我很怕他迷失在交错的时空中。”

“如此说来，那么我也得快点回去了。”巴基终于从史蒂夫的指缝中抽回了自己的手，又看向众人，面露微笑，“打扰了，我的史蒂维大约也该担心我了，我还是尽早告辞吧。”

他朝大家招了招手，然后决然地走向大门。

“巴基！”史蒂夫忍不住叫住了他，“对不起，先前一直盯着你看，还强行拥抱了你，你……不会觉得我性骚扰了你吧？但我发誓我不是故意的，你不知道我的世界发生过什么，但我必须告诉你，你想象不到我有多么珍惜你现在的样子。”

“性骚扰？怎么可能会那样认为，毕竟你也是一个史蒂夫啊……”短发巴基冲他露出了一个仿佛足足穿越了百年光阴的温暖笑容，“只不过，别再那么恋恋不舍地看着别人的丈夫啦，你最该珍惜的，是属于你自己的那个巴基。”


	6. Chapter 6

当看到那个无比熟悉又令人怀念的布鲁克林小个子的第一眼时，巴基就险些掉眼泪。

他预想过开门后他会否再次闯入另一个平行世界，他预想了很多场景，其中甚至还包括，会否有一个世界他和史蒂夫都是直男，而当他拧开门把手时，他会看到他们各自的老婆孩子其乐融融地同坐在一桌用餐……

但巴基真的完全没有想到，他会在有生之年，重新见到这个只存在于记忆中和梦境中的小个子。

而那小子也正呆呆地看着他。

他穿着一身与大个子史蒂夫的品味差不多的休闲服，坐在长桌尽头，回头目瞪口呆地看着驻足于门口的巴基。

活脱脱就是一个缩小版的史蒂夫——不，他本来就是一个史蒂夫。

但当他看到这个史蒂夫，他的脑海中几乎响起了时光倒流的潺潺水声——他好像又回到了上个世纪初的布鲁克林街头，史蒂夫十六岁，他十七岁，他骑着一辆破旧还轮胎漏气的单车，而他那位干瘪瘦弱却被他像宝贝般捧在手心里的小小史蒂夫就坐在单车后座，那时候，微风吹拂在脸上，白昼总是很长，梦想还在远方，他们的生活简单又快乐。

他甚至还记得，其实他车技不错，但他会故意骑过了一些最颠簸崎岖的路段，让单车看起来危险得似乎下一秒就会倾倒，只为享受片刻史蒂夫出于本能而牢牢抱住他腰的亲昵。

“史蒂维？”巴基如梦呓般喃喃说道，“史蒂维，真的是你？”

而那个小个子已经震惊得几乎跌跌撞撞地从餐椅上奔了过来。

“巴基，你的胳膊怎么了？”他看起来惊慌失措——他对他抬起了手臂。

可当巴基不受控制地将这个小史蒂夫紧紧纳入怀中时，他才反应过来，或许这个史蒂夫抬起手臂，只是为了触碰一下这条诡异的金属胳膊。

解释自己只是一个穿越者这件事花费了不少时间，但如他所料，见多识广的复仇者们对空间交叠的发生似乎并不太意外。他们很快便接受了这件事，并为他略微解释了一下他们的情况。

尽管小个子史蒂夫已经知道了他不是他的巴基，但他仍然还是愁容满面。

“你自己的胳膊呢？”他仍然盯着那条金属义肢问道。

巴基愣了愣。

他自己的胳膊去哪儿了？那可真是一个漫长、寒冷又残忍的故事。

而他怎么舍得将这个故事说出口，伤害这位从没经历过任何一次残酷别离的史蒂夫·罗杰斯？

巴基决定对小个子史蒂诉说一个善意的谎言。

“那是很多年前的事情了，咆哮突击队出任务，我不小心受伤了，左臂废了被迫截肢，于是有人帮我换上了一条崭新的金属胳膊。喏，你看，好用极了，你不必担忧。”

他甚至还撸起袖子，将金属臂彻底展示给史蒂夫，以及在座的复仇者们观看。

“显然，这是一条更好的胳膊。”他故意用金属胳膊摆了几个健美动作，“你看看，史蒂维，灵敏，强大，多功能，是不是很赞……”

“哇哦！”史蒂夫仍然倔强地愁着眉头没有说话，但托尼却在一旁发出了结结实实的赞叹声，“我得说，真的，哇哦！这是什么奇迹啊！”

巴基看向他，发现他已经忍不住凑了过来，迷恋地盯了他的金属胳膊片刻，然后伸出手指。

“小美人……”他对巴基的胳膊说道，并试图用手指捏一捏那段闪光的金属，“你真是太迷人了……”

但他并没能如愿，史蒂夫眼疾手快地一把抓住了他的手腕。

“托尼！别捣乱！”

“干嘛那么小气！”托尼大声抗议，“这个巴恩斯叔叔又不是你的丈夫！而且，我只是觊觎他的胳膊，又不是觊觎他本人！”

尽管之前已经听他们解释了这个世界中大家的相互关系，但真正听到钢铁侠称呼自己叔叔时，巴基仍然差点笑出来。

但紧跟着，史蒂夫就无视了托尼的抗议，并对巴基甩出了一连串的犀利问题——

“你们当时出的是什么任务？为什么你会受伤？你的那个史蒂夫当时在哪里？他为什么没能好好保护你？给你换胳膊的的是谁，医生吗？手术疼吗？现在还疼吗？”

巴基发现，如果自己不想伤害这个从没与他的巴基经历过生死别离的史蒂夫，那么他就只能回答最后一个问题，所以他回答得飞快：“我不疼。”

史蒂夫用力抿了抿嘴唇。

这个动作真的太“史蒂夫·罗杰斯了”，巴基不由得看得有点呆。

在他的记忆中，在他深爱的那个大个子还不是个大个子的时候，就经常做出这样的表情，这意味着他看穿了巴基的谎言——他根本不信巴基“不疼”。

史蒂夫总是又倔强又固执，脾气也不好，他憎恨任何人的谎言，他会对每一个试图欺骗他或者已经欺骗过他的人生气——但只除了巴基。

巴基记得，自己对史蒂夫撒过无数个谎，他总是露出一脸不信的固执表情，但却从不肯对巴基生气。

那些谎言包括但不仅限于——

“放心吧小史蒂维，你的身体没事，休息一天就好了。”

“熬夜？怎么可能？我才没有熬夜照顾你，我早就呼呼大睡了。”

“我又没什么事，当然可以背你去医院。”

“我不累。”

“我不怕。”

“我不疼……”

他甚至也早就准备好了最后一句谎言——假如会有那么一天，史蒂夫终于发现了自己对他的这场漫长又无望的暗恋，假如史蒂夫来询问他真相，那么他一定会对史蒂夫说出最后一个谎言，来保全他们之间珍贵的友谊：“开什么玩笑呢，史蒂夫？我怎么可能会爱上你。”

“我真的不疼，做手术的时候我睡着了，而现在……你看，伤疤早就愈合了。”巴基对小史蒂夫笑了笑。

于是小个子史蒂夫也对他笑了笑——尽管勉强得比哭还难看。

“那好吧……”小个子史蒂夫妥协了，他看出这个巴基是不会对自己说实话了，于是他决定换一点轻松的话，“所以，你的意思是，你的那个史蒂夫的血清试验成功了？那他现在是什么样子？很强壮是吗？比我个头高不少吧……”

“唔……”巴基想了想，朝自己的脑袋向上比了一点，解释道，“差不多比我还要高这么多。”

“那他应该比我强多了。”史蒂夫露出羡慕的眼神，“你也是巴基，你应该明白的吧？我从小就希望能拥有你这样健壮的身材……我甚至还差点因为这副小身板没能加入部队，而你竟然告诉我，你的史蒂夫甚至比你还要高大？”

巴基笑着摇了摇头，忍不住鼓励地捏了捏史蒂夫的肩膀，就像他们小时候常做的那样：“不，你就是你，你们都一样，都是那个倔小子史蒂夫·罗杰斯。他就算再强壮，也永远是我心目中那个布鲁克林小个子。”

“谢谢你，巴基。”史蒂夫有点不好意思地说道，紧跟着，他偷偷瞄了一眼身后的那些复仇者们，又专门拉过巴基，距离人群更远，并用超小声说道，“只是……不瞒你说，有时候我会偷偷想，如果我也有一副强壮的身材，说不定我就把巴基整个抱起来了。你……你明白的吧？你的史蒂夫……一定能直接把你抱起来吧？”

巴基有点惊讶地看着这个小个子，于是史蒂夫的脸变得通红通红。

巴基马上明白了他的意思。

他失笑：“天哪，原来你和你的巴基竟然也是……”

史蒂夫挑了挑眉毛：“竟然是什么？”

“是情人……”

“噢，不，情人？那是一个世纪以前的事情了。”史蒂夫终于发自内心地微笑起来，他举起左手，给巴基展示戒指，“我们早就结婚了。”

“天哪！”巴基忍不住尖叫了一声，随后他就发现，史蒂夫的那些复仇者小伙伴们，全都默契地在发出尖叫之前就堵上了耳朵——他们显然一直都在聚精会神地偷听他们的对话。

于是他压低音量问道：“什么时候的事？我是指情人——你刚刚说，一个世纪以前就是了？那怎么可能……那时候同性恋还并不……”

“可我爱他啊。”史蒂夫摊摊手，“我和巴基互相深爱，又相伴了一辈子，不可能不在一起吧？难道你和你的史蒂夫不相爱吗？对不起，我实在想象不出这个情况……”

不相爱吗？不可能，巴基无论如何都说不出他和他的史蒂夫不相爱这种话——他们的确相爱，尽管史蒂夫爱他的方式或许与情欲无关，但他曾经为他丢下盾牌甘愿挨打，为他卸任美国队长站在全世界的反面，要说史蒂夫不够爱他，这是不公平的。

“我们只是朋友。”巴基说道，“我爱他，他也爱我，但只是友情。”

眼前的史蒂夫显然不太能理解这个，不过这个金属臂巴基显然遭遇过很多他不愿意倾诉的事，所以史蒂夫也不准备逼问这位平行世界的珍贵来客。

又聊了一会儿，巴基决定告辞。

尽管这个世界拥有一个令他无比眷恋的、仿佛一夕之间回到十七岁的小个子史蒂夫，尽管这里的钢铁侠得尊称他一声叔叔，但他还是得回家，回到自己的世界——因为他爱的那个史蒂夫并不在这里。

在离开的最后，他决定放任自己的感情，狠狠地、用力地拥抱了一下这个瘦骨嶙峋的小个子。

“你就没法吃胖点吧？”巴基心疼地说道。小个子的骨感几乎膈到了他的胸肌，但他仍然不舍得放手。

小个子史蒂夫也回抱着他：“吃不胖，不过，至少那个血清令我不再生病了……巴基，听我说，我不知道你的世界里到底发生过什么事，也不知道为什么你和你的史蒂夫没有在一起，但你得答应我，照顾好自己……”

“当然，实际上，史蒂夫也会照顾我的。”巴基微笑着安慰他，“虽然不是爱情关系，但他对我的关心还是无微不至的，你放心吧。”

“虽然这条胳膊很厉害，但求你了，别再把自己身上其他的任何部件搞成金属的了……”

“……好。”看着史蒂夫恳切的蓝眼睛，巴基终于还是没忍住抬手摸了摸他的头发。

忽然，他心念一动：“对了，史蒂维，我还有一件事想问……”

“嗯？”

“能不能告诉我，你和你的巴基具体是从什么时候确定在一起的？”

“哈……我不知道这件事你有没有经历过，那是中学时代的某个暑假，我们在你的——我是说巴基的房间里打闹，结果我们不小心一起跌在了沙发垫上。”

史蒂夫的脸又红了，巴基忍不住看向他背后那些偷听者们，于是那些人又重新拿起仿佛已经在空气中凝固了的刀叉，假装漫不经心地吃饭聊天。

“我记得那天。”巴基回答，“我们也经历过，不过我们俩都马上爬了起来。”

他记得那天，他被沙发垫绊了一跤，直接躺了下去，而史蒂夫又被他的长腿绊倒，直接趴在了他身上。

他们的身体紧紧贴合在了一起。

但下一秒他就飞快地推开了史蒂夫——因为他发现自己起了生理反应，而他还没想好怎样才能对自己最好的朋友解释这件尴尬事。

但没想到，眼前的小个子史蒂夫听闻此言后，有点困惑地看着巴基问道：“既然你也经历过，那我就更不理解了——既然你们都因为对方硬了，为什么至今还以为你们之间只是友谊？”

“什么？”巴基瞪大眼睛，“‘都’？”

——————————

当那个门外第三次响起动静时，除了史蒂夫以外的所有人都露出了一副看好戏的表情。

“赌吗？”鹰眼问道，“这个是不是本人？我赌不是！豁出老本了——500美金！”

“那我赌这回是。”钢铁侠露出不屑的笑容，“50000美金！”

美国队长爆喝一声：“这个赌约不算数——不准你们拿巴基开玩笑打赌！”

“要爆米花吗，诸位？”琳达晃了晃手里的盒子，“我看今夜还很长，好戏连台。”

娜塔莎倒是不客气，手指伸进爆米花盒子：“谢了！”

就在这时，砰地一声，门开了——被暴力地一脚踹开的。

“我靠！”克林特大声对史蒂夫喊道，“为什么终止赌约？本来我已经是拥有五万美金的富人了！”

但说归说，他的身体也马上跟着其他复仇者们一样紧张地动了起来——所有复仇者都戒严了，他们紧张兮兮地从刚刚一个个懒散的状态中一跃而起，默契地挡在了克林特的孩子们，以及仍旧捧着爆米花目瞪口呆的平民琳达的身前。

但来者似乎并没有被一屋子复仇者的气势吓倒。

来者相当冷漠地站在门口，整张脸都被护目镜和面罩挡住了，一身肃杀凛冽得几乎可以完全融入门外冰雪之中，手里还举着挂了榴弹发射器的卡宾枪，枪口正对准满屋子的人。

这种时刻，只有史蒂夫还没有举起武器了。

“巴基？！”他瞪着眼睛，傻呆呆地看着门口的那个人，一如当年在纽约街头的模样。

“Holy Shit!”山姆崩溃地大喊了一声，“清醒点史蒂夫！巴基怎么可能还是这个状态？那他妈是冬兵！”


	7. Chapter 7

两相对峙。

冬兵忽然举起了枪！

山姆二话不说身手异常利落地将角落中依靠在墙上的盾牌丢向史蒂夫。

史蒂夫几乎是本能地接住盾牌！

而冬兵的手指头已经扣在扳机上缓缓用力了！

史蒂夫上前一步，稳稳挡在他预估的子弹轨迹与众人面前——他知道，以他们现在的距离，这一枪的动能有可能会直接掀翻他，然后他的身体甚至脑袋很可能会撞击到这个房子的某个坚硬角落，搞不好还会脑震荡……

但他必须得这么做，必须得挡在所有人面前——因为只有这样，他才能为后面的复仇者们赢得时间，而只要他能勉强接下这第一枪，生擒这个不知道从哪个平行世界过来的冬兵就并不难……

在这千钧一发之际，在场的每个人都紧张极了，史蒂夫的额头甚至冒出了一滴冷汗——虽说满屋子都是复仇者，但今天情况特殊，跨年夜大家都很放松，加之纽约已经很久没有出过什么超级反派搞出值得一搏的大事件了，因此复仇者中的大多数人都并没有携带靠谱的作战服，比如托尼那家伙就连他的西装高定三件套都没有穿……

而且如果这里只有他们几个复仇者也就罢了，毕竟他们有这么多人，靠肉搏的话，大家还是可以跟这个全副武装的冬兵打一打的，但问题是，今天这里还有并不属于作战人员的琳达，和鹰眼那些无辜的小孩子们……

冬兵状态的巴基似乎一贯都是六亲不认的，那么他会不会向女士或孩子们开枪？甚至会不会拿哪个小孩子当人质？

就在史蒂夫还在胡思乱想之际，忽然，“嘭”的一声巨响从冬兵的枪口处炸裂开来。

所有人的第一反应都是赶紧趴在地上并且将身体面积缩到最小以免被流弹击中，而史蒂夫也已经整个人蜷缩进了盾牌后方，并用力攥紧了盾牌。

但想象中的鲜血与火药气息并没有传来，手上的盾牌也没有受到一丁点冲力，更不存在什么整个房间被打得千疮百孔流弹飞溅。

就在这时，史蒂夫在恍惚中，听到冬兵从他的面罩后方，用他那熟悉的、低沉又迷人的声线，懒洋洋说道：“Surprise~”

史蒂夫目瞪口呆地将脑袋从盾牌后方探出来，一大票人都万分无语地从地上爬了起来。

冬兵仍然像模像样地握着那柄黑色卡宾枪，只是枪口处此刻全是粉色泡沫、流光溢彩的碎金纸，和飘飞的玫瑰花瓣……

原来那柄枪只是一个做工精致的玩具罢了，此刻从枪口处冒出的那些增添了节日气氛的小玩意令孩子们一下子欢呼着从克林特与娜塔莎保护的怀抱中挣脱出来，一起冲冬兵扑了过去。

冬兵仅仅露在外部的眉眼中露出浅浅笑意，他将玩具枪丢给小孩子们，然后径直走向了史蒂夫。

“靠，白紧张了！”山姆在后方不满地骂道，“这次我都准备好和他打一架了！说实话，为了早晚有一天和他结结实实打一架，我都准备了好几年了……”

冬兵没有理会山姆，非常自然地将自己整个人都倚靠进了史蒂夫的怀中，史蒂夫只好顺势搂住他的肩膀——因为他发现，不知道是不是错觉，但这个冬兵走路的姿势稍微有点别扭，而且走得很慢。

他不会身体不舒服吧？

这样想着，史蒂夫的心揪了起来，尽管他知道这并不是属于他的那个巴基——可巴基就是巴基，他永远都会关心巴基，不管他是谁的巴基。

两个人一同走向沙发的位置时，史蒂夫听到冬兵对他说道：“亲爱的，你没跟我提过，今天要和复仇者们联谊啊？”

什么？史蒂夫顿时有点恍惚——什么叫“和复仇者联谊”？今天这个party难道不就是复仇者们一同张罗的吗？

走到沙发旁，史蒂夫揣着满肚子疑惑坐了下来，正准备细细询问，却发现冬兵毫不犹豫地一屁股坐在了他的大腿上。

“嘿，巴基，你可能有点误会，其实我不是……”

没容他说完话，冬兵已经摘下了自己的面罩，并伸手亲昵无比地勾住了他的脖子。

好……好吧，史蒂夫放弃了挣扎，反正他好像已经习惯“史蒂夫和巴基全都是一对儿”这个“宇宙铁则”了……

而且显然不仅仅是只有他自己习惯了，他的小伙伴们也都对这一幕一边偷看一边做出了“意料之中啊果然又是一对儿同性恋”的表情。

但紧跟着，史蒂夫又意识到，冬兵的身体非常热。

那是一种非常不正常的灼热。

摘下面罩后的冬兵呼出的气息滚烫，裸露在外的肌肤不多，但仔细看就会发现，他的脖子、耳根都漾起了一层奇怪的红晕。

而他此刻就将自己灼热的脑袋靠在史蒂夫肩膀上，口中呼出的热乎乎的湿润气息喷洒在史蒂夫的脖子里，令他几乎战栗。

“巴……巴基……”史蒂夫一边压抑着内心的冲动，一边艰难地问道，“你……你是生病了吗？发烧了？”

“嗯？”冬兵有点茫然地看着史蒂夫，眨了眨眼睛，同时咬了咬嘴唇——那令他看起来像是在忍受着某种诡异的煎熬。

而且，天哪，他那双漂亮的银绿色眼睛里竟然还蕴着湿漉漉的水汽！

该死的，这也太诱惑了吧！史蒂夫的心脏似乎都不跳了，脑子里空空荡荡，一时之间只想低下头去，狠狠用自己的嘴唇封住此刻巴基正微微张开的红唇……

而就在这时，史蒂夫又听到，好像有什么声音，正从冬兵那包裹得紧紧的黑色皮衣下方传来——“嗡嗡嗡，嗡嗡嗡……”

持续不觉，连绵不断，就像是……就像是只开了震动功能的手机正在被一个人坚持不懈地呼叫着号码。

“什么声音？”耳朵一向很尖的山姆忽然问道。

“什么东西一直在震？”娜塔莎也闻声向他们看了过来。

这下好了，满屋子所有的人都冲史蒂夫和冬兵看了过来。

众目睽睽之下，史蒂夫一下子就清醒了过来，赶紧收起了先前竟然想要亲吻冬兵的那种荒谬念头，唇齿僵硬地问道：“巴基，你身上带了什么？为什么好像有东西一直在震动……”

就在这时，托尼忽然露出了一个惊悚的表情——他瞪大了自己本就很大的眼睛，用口型夸张地说道：“WOW...”

而娜塔莎似乎也立刻就反应了过来，她马上看向克林特，对他低声说道：“少儿不宜，快让你的孩子们自己上楼玩！”

冬兵仍然靠在史蒂夫的肩膀上，微微仰头，看着他，呼吸有些急促地慢慢说出了一句话。

而这句话令史蒂夫整个人如同被索尔劈过了一般僵直在了沙发上。

“说什么呢史蒂维，这不是你之前亲手塞进去的吗？”

——————————

巴基目瞪口呆地看着他刚刚打开的这扇门后方，那些正围坐在餐桌前的人们。

天哪，他心想，我不是在做梦吧？那是谁啊——布洛克·朗姆洛？这家伙不是早就挂了吗？退一万步讲，他就算从地狱里爬出来了，可他为什么会在托尼的房子里？而史蒂夫又为什么能忍受自己和朗姆洛这家伙同坐一桌和平地吃晚饭？

而同桌的其他那些家伙又都是谁？为什么一个个看起来都不太像好人？我的天哪……等等，电视墙后面那个巨大的图案是什么鬼啊——我靠，一个九头蛇？没搞错吧？！

就在这时，这整栋房子中唯一一个他熟悉的人站了起来——史蒂夫·罗杰斯走向了他。

“宝贝儿，你回来了。”他一边向他靠近，一边用一种奇怪的、无比暧昧的口吻说道。

这不对劲，巴基心想。

破天荒头一次，在神志清醒且没有被洗脑的情况下，看着史蒂夫走过来，巴基会产生一种想要后退的冲动，而不是印上去与好兄弟拥抱。

但这个令他本能地想要后退的史蒂夫已经越走越近了。

这个史蒂夫的金发极短，看起来又利落又帅气，穿的衣服也不多，甚至领口都大敞着，丝毫不是巴基自己的那个史蒂夫、以及今夜遇到过的任何一个其他史蒂夫所拥有的穿衣品味。

巴基实在没忍住盯着这个史蒂夫赤裸的胸膛看去——隐隐约约，他好像能看到，这个史蒂夫白皙的胸口，好像有一个什么线条诡异的巨大纹身。

“史……史蒂夫？”紧紧捏住门框，巴基愈发怀疑地对迎面走过来的男人说道。

“你今夜是怎么了，宝贝儿？”史蒂夫已经走到了巴基面前——不知道为什么，个头还是那个个头，脸也仍然是挚友那张亲熟悉的脸，可无论是从前的那个小豆芽菜，还是后来变得比自己还要健壮魁梧的那个史蒂夫，都不会对他产生如此强大的压迫感和威胁感。

这个奇怪的史蒂夫冲他勾起唇角笑了笑。

那不是史蒂夫通常对他展开的笑容模样——史蒂夫不爱笑，可他一旦展开笑容，总是令巴基感到自己看到了灿烂照样。

而这个史蒂夫的笑容……

古怪、暧昧、邪气……并且带着一股无法逃脱般的占有欲。

巴基情不自禁松开了一直捏住门框的手，本能地向后退了一步。

而就在这时，史蒂夫上前一步，用力捞住了他的后背，并将他的身体向自己压了过来。

两个人从胸膛到下体顿时亲密无间地贴在了一起，巴基顿时感觉窘迫异常，明明与史蒂夫亲密接触曾是他偷偷埋葬在内心深处的、最隐秘的渴望，可此时此刻，当他感受到两个人的肉体隔着两层布料紧密相连时，他心中涌起的全是没来由的懊恼与羞耻感。

忽然，史蒂夫似乎是想刻意感受一下什么，他牢牢握住巴基的腰，然后紧贴他的下体，慢慢蹭了蹭。

巴基觉得自己的脸应该已经红得快要爆炸了，正准备将这个史蒂夫推开，却忽然被对方捏住了下巴。

巴基惊愕地看向史蒂夫——而后者正眯起眼睛看着他。

“嗯？”他的语调阴阳怪气，听起来有点不满地对巴基说道，“你怎么没带上我亲手给你塞进去的那个小玩意，宝贝儿？你是不喜欢它吗，还是说……你喜欢更大、更硬、更火热一点的家伙？”

巴基一时之间没弄明白他究竟想要表达什么，但在这个史蒂夫如铁箍般的怀抱中，他只觉得遍体生寒。

“你……你在说什么？”他衷心希望自己提出这个问题时能显得硬气一点，至少嘴唇没有在发抖。

史蒂夫愣了愣。

但很快，他的表情变了变，眼睛中闪过稍纵即逝的疑惑后，很快露出了一丝惊喜。

“难道说，你不是……”一边这么说着，史蒂夫一边伸手捏住了巴基的领口，有点野蛮地向外扯开。

“嘿！你做什么？”巴基吓了一跳，本能地打开了他的手。

但领口已经被拉开了，他的肩膀都露出了半天。巴基万分恼怒，一边疯狂挣扎，一边说道：“对不起，我走错门了，或许解释起来会有点荒谬，但我可能不是你认识的那个巴基……放开我！”

但没想到，这个史蒂夫却将他搂抱得更紧了。

他的手臂宛如一道桎梏，将巴基整个人牢牢圈禁在了这个既不柔软也丝毫不能令人感觉到幸福的怀抱中。

“嗨，兄弟们，看我抓到了什么？”他一边控制住巴基不断挣扎扭动的身体，一边对后面那些还在看热闹的奇怪的人们高声宣布，“另一个世界的资产！”

资产……

巴基的脑海中轰然作响，他又低下头去看史蒂夫的胸口——忽然，他猛地意识到，这个史蒂夫胸膛上的纹身，分明就和他们的电视墙上画着的图案一模一样……

那明明就是九头蛇的标志！

该死的，为什么刚刚完全没有意识到这一点？大概是巴基此生从未曾幻想过史蒂夫·罗杰斯这个人能和九头蛇扯上半点关系。

当这个诡异的、不知道为何竟然属于九头蛇的史蒂夫最终决定采取暴力也要将他向门内的这个完全属于九头蛇的世界中拖去时，巴基一边疯狂反抗，一边心想——

这一次，他可能是打开了一扇地狱之门。


	8. Chapter 8

“别紧张，亲爱的。”史蒂夫微笑着说道，“放轻松，就当是在家一样。”

“是啊是啊。”旁边的一众九头蛇成员们热情洋溢地附和着他，“宾至如归！”

“就当是在家？”巴基瞪着眼睛，“我在家的时候，可不会被这么绑得这么结实。”

布洛克·朗姆洛，这位在场的唯一一位巴基能叫得出名字的人，也开口了：“这就是你的错了冬兵，你要知道这可不是一般的简单粗暴的捆绑，这是我们老大特意研究了很久的……人体绳缚艺术。”

巴基：“……”

巴基决定不理会朗姆洛，他只看向史蒂夫——尽管在这个世界中，他不可思议地成为了一名九头蛇，但他毕竟还是史蒂夫·罗杰斯，不是吗？

更何况，史蒂夫看起来才是这群人中的老大。

于是巴基不客气地对他说道：“让交叉骨滚蛋——不，是让其他所有人滚蛋，我们单独谈谈，不然我马上咬舌自尽。”

史蒂夫：“提醒我了，这个造型，应该再给你再戴个口塞才完美。”

巴基对拥有这样神奇逻辑的史蒂夫·罗杰斯瞠目结舌，于是他没有接话，只在瞪着他的眼神里写满了：“我觉得你是个大变态”。

但这个九头蛇史蒂夫并没有对此而感到气恼。他似乎觉得巴基任何一丝一毫的微表情都十分有趣，所以他只是饶有兴致地盯着此刻被五花大绑的巴基看了半晌，才对朗姆洛等人挥了挥手：“算了，你们还是走吧，巴基嫌弃你们呢，他只想和我独处。”

巴基：“……”

朗姆洛等人十分听话地下了楼，还自觉地替他们关上了门。

对付一个史蒂夫他虽说也没有百分之百的胜算，但破窗而逃或许还是可以办到——所以巴基马上就用力挣扎了一下。

但有绳结正好勒在了他的下体位置，他挣扎的动作令他的阴茎和阴囊被勒起，巴基一下子就疼得倒吸了一口气凉气，绳子隔着裤子勒进了臀缝里，本就硕大的胸肌也被绳子沿着肌肉走势巧妙地勒得鼓起，粗糙的绳子在他挣扎的动作中隔着衣服狠狠摩擦过他的乳头。

巴基的乳头一向很是敏感，而在这种时刻，他的乳头马上起立，哪怕是隔着一层衣服，也能清晰地被看出来。

“啧啧……”史蒂夫的目光在他鼓鼓囊囊的胸部和被勒得线条凸显的下体来回打量，十分欣赏地说道，“你好像比我的巴基要更丰腴一些，所以绳缚后看起来就更美味了。看来我也应该把我的巴基喂胖点……”

尽管自己还完整地穿着衣服，但巴基仍然觉得自己在这个史蒂夫的目光注视下宛若裸奔。他再也不敢乱动了，尤其是当他意识到，在这个粗糙的绳结隔着裤子隐隐摩擦他的臀缝时，他内心深处腾起了某种隐秘的渴望……

巴基狠狠摇了摇头，只觉得羞耻难当。

“闭嘴！”他骂道，“我不是九头蛇的资产，更不是你的玩物。”

“噢亲爱的，你当然不是。”史蒂夫在他身边蹲下，伸手摸了摸巴基的下巴，“你只是我一个的资产，而我们将会是彼此的玩物——你也可以这么捆绑我，和我的巴基一起，可我不会介意。”

巴基不由得被他的无耻深深震慑住了。

“好了。”史蒂夫重新站了起来，并对巴基摊摊手，“那么，有什么特别地想对我说的吗？还是绳子的这种捆法会令你不舒服？亲爱的，你一定要告诉我，我们还是可以在研究中不断改进的。”

巴基：“不，不，等等……你为什么要研究这个？”

“为了你啊宝贝儿……”史蒂夫微微笑了笑，“当然，光说成是为了你，或许也有点自私……其实是为了我们，嗯，为了我们能更性福——”

巴基简直不敢相信自己的眼睛——因为在这个九头蛇史蒂夫的微笑中，他竟然隐约看到了一丝恰到好处的羞涩，这令他在一瞬间就想起了属于他的那位刚正不阿、正气凛然的史蒂夫，带着一丝令他又爱又恨得恰到好处的羞涩说：“我找了个女朋友。”

巴基心中一痛。

“性福？？？”他没有被那个笑容扯入回忆中迷惑很久，马上反应过来自己身处何地，“我他妈……算了，我冷静一下……我的意思是，难道你们这个世界的巴基·巴恩斯，会他妈的和你一样喜欢这种东西吗？”

“怎么了，只是很寻常的癖好啊？”史蒂夫不解地、甚至是有那么一点委屈地望着巴基，“难道你的那位史蒂夫不喜欢和你玩这个吗？那你们平时玩什么，怎么玩？不会永远是那几个姿势吧？天哪，那可真够无趣的……别告诉我，你们连角色扮演都不玩吧？”

“我们平时怎么玩？我们平时……”巴基无语地打断他的联想，“不，我们根本就不是这种关系啊！”

九头蛇史蒂夫无比困惑地看了他一会儿，像是觉得自己听错了。

然后，他才恍然大悟道：“哦我明白了！你的意思是，你们不是BDSM的关系？呃，不得不说，那你和你的史蒂夫错过了一些有趣的体验，这十分遗憾。不过呢，来日方长，这样吧，我可以教你玩，等你食髓知味了，你就会知道……”

“闭嘴！”巴基忽然觉得怒火上头，忍无可忍，在一瞬间暴躁地怒吼出声，“我们根本不上床！！！”

他气鼓鼓地瞪着上一秒还在滔滔不绝，而此刻只是震惊地闭着嘴巴看着他的九头蛇史蒂夫，他那样生气地瞪着大眼睛盯着史蒂夫，气得气喘吁吁，气得都顾不上自己的胸部被绳子勒得更突出了。

然而，巴基其实知道自己错了——在他吼出那句“我们根本不上床”时，他就明白了，自己真正怨怼的，并不是眼前这位看起来又邪恶又变态的九头蛇史蒂夫。

他明明就是在生那位专属于他的史蒂夫的气。

他的兄弟，他的挚友，他的最佳搭档，他暗恋数年、却不可能成为他爱人的那个直男史蒂夫。

为什么呢？巴基恶狠狠地心想。

为什么呢，凭什么呢？该死的阿波菲斯小行星引领今夜的他穿越了那么多扇神奇的大门，遇到了那么多个不一样的史蒂夫，可他们中的每一个……每一个！全都不是直男！他们中的每一个都深爱着自己的巴基！他们中的每一个都他妈的会和自己的巴基上床做爱！

而只有他自己的那个史蒂夫，不仅直得像一根钢筋水泥电线杆，还他妈的非要带女朋友到他面前来刺激他！！！

于是，几十年来，那些所有隐忍暗恋着史蒂夫，却又不得不对他的“直男”行径委曲求全的酸涩情绪，全都被巴基一股脑地发泄在了这句“我们根本不上床”中。

“你……你别生气啊……”九头蛇史蒂夫手忙脚乱起来，“我又不知道你是个直的，你早说啊……至于哭吗……”

“我他妈不是直男！是那个史蒂夫！”巴基咬牙切齿地吼道，然后把自己的眼泪舔进嘴巴里，“而且我没哭！”

“好好好，你没哭……巴基，巴克……噢我的天哪，这到底是怎么了……”九头蛇史蒂夫匆忙地帮他拆掉那些绳子——显然，无论他是一个属性多么邪恶多么奇怪的史蒂夫，但只要他还是史蒂夫·罗杰斯这个人，他就不可能对巴基的泪水视而不见。

被松了绑的巴基狼狈地地板上爬了起来，然后一把推开看起来像是有点想把他搂进怀里安慰的九头蛇史蒂夫。

“放我走。”他说。

“放你走？你要去哪儿？”九头蛇史蒂夫不解地看着他，“难道你还想回到你的世界？”

“当然，我只属于那里。”

“可如果我没理解错的话——你的史蒂夫不是根本就不爱你吗？那你为什么还要回去？”九头蛇史蒂夫摊摊手，冷静地说道，“你看，不然你就留下来吧。我会爱你，这个世界的你自己也会爱你，我们三个完全可以生活在一起——不，别那么瞪着我，好像我很无耻一样！绝不是让你和我的巴基分享我，也不是我同时占有你们两个，而是我们三人会平等的、相亲相爱的在一起。想想吧——我们将会拥有两名冬兵，这将使得海德拉与神盾局的合作继续发扬光大，这个世界将因为你的加入而更加美好。如果你的世界的那个史蒂夫并不需要你，那么相信我，我和我的巴基会需要你，这个世界的人民都需要你。”

巴基一贯都知道史蒂夫很会演讲，但他还是有点佩服这个九头蛇史蒂夫了——他是怎么把一个人想霸占两个冬兵这种事说得如此大义凛然光芒万丈的？

显然，史蒂夫加入了九头蛇这件事，一定可以令九头蛇省下不少电费——因为这个人似乎光用靠舌头就足以洗脑别人了。

“不，我要回去。”巴基才不会被他的说辞洗脑，“不是你想的那样，我的史蒂夫也爱我，他只是……”

他顿了顿，苦笑一声：“只是他爱我的方式，与我期望的不一样。而且，你已经有你自己的巴基了，每个世界应该都只有一个史蒂夫和一个巴基，这是上帝早就决定好了的事。你该珍惜你自己的巴基，而不是还想要强行留下我。”

“说起来，我的巴基也不知道跑哪里去了……真该死，他屁股里应该还塞着一枚跳蛋。”九头蛇史蒂夫苦恼地捏了捏眉心，忽然有点紧张地说，“天哪，他不会被别的世界的史蒂夫·罗杰斯占便宜吧？！”

巴基假装没听到“跳蛋”这个单词，但他实在没忍住吐槽：“拜托，占便宜？你他妈怎么好意思怀疑别的史蒂夫的品行？”

“废话，我也是个史蒂夫·罗杰斯！”九头蛇史蒂夫忽然正气凛然地说道，“我当然知道别的史蒂夫肯定会对巴基把持不住了！尤其是，他可还塞着跳蛋呢！他现在一定湿漉漉的又浑身香软可爱，如果被别的史蒂夫瞧见，一定会想要对他……”

巴基只感觉一阵恶寒。他听不下去了，斩钉截铁地打断了史蒂夫：“闭嘴！你放心，我发誓再不会有比你更流氓的史蒂夫·罗杰斯了，你的巴基一定会安全回来的。”

“唔……好吧。”最终，史蒂夫摸了摸自己的鼻子，“但我还是有点不想放你走。”

巴基：“为什么？”

史蒂夫：“没有道理把你放回一个根本不知道怎样珍惜你的史蒂夫身边去。”

巴基：“可是你已经有自己的巴基了，是你的巴基陪你一起长大，陪你一起经历了我根本无法理解的加入海德拉，又能和神盾局深度合作的奇怪过程……而我的史蒂夫……无论他是否爱我，他都是那个从小就和我一起历经坎坷与生死考验的唯一的史蒂夫，就算是站在我自己的角度，我也无法失去他。所以我必须回去。”

巴基说完，转身就走，而史蒂夫一直跟在他身后。

但这次，他没有再那样强行地、鲁莽地阻止他离开。

而既然老大没发话，九头蛇的人也没敢妄动，一起目送巴基走向大门口。

直到巴基再次打开那扇门，踏了出去，并准备关上门时，一直沉默的九头蛇史蒂夫忽然抓住了门把手，并再次开了口。

“最后一个问题，你可以选择不回答。”他盯着巴基，问道，“虽然你离开的理由听起来冠冕堂皇，但我明白，总归还是因为我已经有了我自己的巴基，所以你执意要走。”

巴基：“……随便你怎么想吧。”

“那么……”史蒂夫慢慢悠悠说道，“如果我没有巴基呢？我的意思是……看看你的胳膊，这说明，你也掉下去过，而你的史蒂夫也一度以为你是真的死亡了，对吧？那么，假如有一个史蒂夫，他用你所期望的方式爱你，并且他也失去了自己的巴基——如果你遇到的是这样一个史蒂夫，你会选择留下来吗？”

巴基沉默了许久，新年夜的寒风席卷着雪花飞舞在两人之间。

但他们都没觉得寒冷。

“我不知道。”巴基回答。

“好吧，是个诚实的答案。”九头蛇史蒂夫说道，“那么……”

他忽然猛地扣住巴基的后颈，一低头，将一个湿热的吻印在了措手不及的巴基的唇角。

“还是觉得有点可惜，我真的挺喜欢你。”一头利落短发的九头蛇史蒂夫阳光明媚地笑了笑，“但是，再见吧，希望我的巴基早点回来。也祝福你——别被迷惑，或许最终，你能得到自己真正想要的。”

这一次，是九头蛇史蒂夫主动关上了大门。

巴基的心脏砰砰直跳，他站在风雪夜中，怔怔地摸了摸自己的唇角。

那个史蒂夫真的太奇怪了。本来，他对他的九头蛇身份产生了本能地抵触，可后来又在三言两语中渐渐发现，他和他的巴基一定拥有特别的经历，而似乎九头蛇众人在他的引领下，也有了点“改邪归正”的意思。

他甚至开始有点欣赏他了——毕竟他也是一个史蒂夫·罗杰斯，而也只有史蒂夫·罗杰斯，才能凭借一己之力，改变整个九头蛇吧！

这样想着， 他便更加思念自己的史蒂夫·罗杰斯了。

尽管他是个不可救药的直男，可谁让他深深爱上的就是这样一个史蒂夫呢？

他爱他，包括他从保家卫国的那一部分，包括他救赎自己的那一部分，当然也会包括他是个直男的那一部分。

巴基深深吸了口气，将手指重新搭在门把手上。

新鲜冰凉的空气充满了他的肺部，这令他的精神为之一振。

已经穿越了多少个平行宇宙了？这一次，是否应该能回去自己的世界了？

他鼓起勇气，慢慢扭开大门。

无论如何，他都应该用微笑去面对他的挚友，以及挚友的女朋友。

再次打开门的一瞬间，他是真的以为自己回到了原本的世界。

似乎一切都没变，屋内灯火通明，温暖如春，离大门口远远的餐桌边，托尼和山姆正在幼稚地斗嘴，娜塔莎正鄙夷地看着他们两个，克林特正在将自己满地乱跑的孩子一个个抓回来，旺达与幻视像是眼里根本看不到其他人一般窃窃私语，而班纳博士正在一本正经地讲些什么——尽管没有一个人在认真听讲。

而史蒂夫……他的史蒂夫，正震惊地看向门口。

“巴基？”他站了起来，身形似乎有点发颤。

他呼唤他名字的声音都那样熟悉。

当然，那位九头蛇史蒂夫的声音也很熟悉，可眼前这个史蒂夫的声音可不仅仅只是熟悉而已了。

他的语音语调是那样亲切——亲切得简直就是那个与他一同走过70年风雪的、他自己的史蒂夫。

巴基忍不住心中狂喜——难道他真的回来了？他真的已经回到真正属于自己的世界了吗？

等等……还是不对……

琳达呢？

而就在这时，就在巴基开始用视线努力搜寻琳达的时候，他看到，在座的所有复仇者们，都被史蒂夫的那句“巴基”吸引了注意力。

然后，所有人都同时望向了大门口，每个人的脸上都写满了令人难以理解的震惊。

紧跟着，那个亲切的史蒂夫，拉开餐椅，几乎是跌跌撞撞地向他走了过来。

“巴基……”他嗓音沙哑，带着一丝如梦呓般的哽咽，“巴基，我是在做梦吗？真的是你吗……”

而在他身后，所有复仇者都站了起来，每个人看着他的表情都像活见了鬼一样。

“……史蒂夫？”巴基迟疑地看着已经站在了他面前，紧紧盯着他，目光狂喜又迷乱的男人，“你是……哪个史蒂夫？”

可是下一秒，他就被狠狠拥入怀抱。

史蒂夫浑身颤抖，胳膊交叠，双手紧紧抓住巴基的胳膊，用力得就好像只要一松手，巴基就会再次消失一般。

“八十年了，我从未敢奢望过今天……”史蒂夫抱着巴基，脸埋在他的脖子里，热泪汩汩流入他的脖颈。

他说：“你竟然还活着。”


	9. Chapter 9

史蒂夫手忙脚乱地给屁股里塞着跳蛋的冬兵解释了很多很多，包括先前班纳一个劲强调的阿波菲斯小行星近地导致的量子引力场问题，平行世界通道因此而被打开，他已经见过好几个不同的巴基了，所以他“不是给冬兵屁股里塞跳蛋的那个史蒂夫，甚至都不是一个和自己的巴基有不正当男男关系的史蒂夫”。

冬兵看着他的表情，一脸不可思议。

“哦，那好吧，你看起来不像是会撒谎。”最终，冬兵还是决定赦免这个因为跳蛋的嗡嗡声而局促不安的可怜虫。

于是，他从他的大腿上站了起来，目光向下，充满怜悯，补充道：“虽然你的裤裆可不是这么说的，史蒂夫·罗杰斯。”

史蒂夫的脸红得像番茄，因为当冬兵站起来之后，他下体支起来的雄伟帐篷就只能避无可避地展现在所有人面前了。

史蒂夫仍然强撑着美国队长最后的尊严，将冬兵送出大门。

“其实你这样的史蒂夫我还挺怀念的……局促，害羞，谈性色变，无法正视自己的取向，简直就是八十年前的那颗小豆芽菜。”冬兵说，“不过呢，怀念归怀念，我现在更喜欢我自己的那位，他可是有情趣多了。”

史蒂夫勉强从喉咙里发出一声“谢谢”或者“再见”之类的话，然后就目送着冬兵头也不回地走出了大门。

当那道大门再次严丝合缝地关上之后，对着大门，史蒂夫重重地叹了一口气。

他知道，所有复仇者们都在偷偷嘲笑他——哦，有的人甚至都不是“偷偷”，他们的嘲笑是肆无忌惮的，他们的脸上明目张胆地洋溢着欢乐，比如山姆和托尼。

而琳达……

史蒂夫忍不住转过头去，看着那位在这混乱一夜中，经历了惊愕、愤怒、接受等情绪后，成功将心态转变为看笑话的“前女友”。

“嗯？”琳达发现史蒂夫正在关注她，于是她眨了眨眼睛，“你还有什么想说的吗，史蒂夫·罗杰斯？”

“琳达……”他看着她犹豫了良久，才发现自己无法表述任何事。

他刚刚到底想说什么来着？到底是想对琳达解释什么，还是想对在座的所有人解释什么，又或者……只是想对自己解释什么？

可他又能解释什么呢？

在阿波菲斯来的这一夜，在引力场的奇妙引导下，在经历了数个不同次元的巴基的洗礼后，如一片平静汪洋般的史蒂夫的内心深处，情感火山终于苏醒。

最终，史蒂夫抬起了头，对琳达真诚地说道：“对不起。”

琳达愣了愣，转而冲他笑了。

“队长，我不接受你的道歉。”她笑着说道，“最开始，我以为自己是交了好运的那个姑娘，竟然能得到全美偶像美国队长青睐，而后来，我一度非常生气，以为你是故意隐瞒自己的取向，欺骗我的感情。可是现在，我发现……其实你挺可怜的。”

琳达顿了顿，继续说道：“队长，其实你没有什么可对不起我的。你真正对不起的人，不是我，也不是一直爱着你却被迫隐瞒情感委曲求全的巴恩斯中士——而是你自己。”

“谢谢理解。”史蒂夫异常平静地说道，“你说得对。”

他走回餐桌边，为自己倒了一杯酒。

每个人都诧异地看着他。

“史蒂夫？”娜塔莎盯着他，漂亮狡黠的绿眼睛中闪烁着光芒，“你真的已经明白自己想要的是什么了吗？你知道，如果你已经做了选择……就不要再次后悔。”

“不会了……不会后悔了。”史蒂夫回答，“我的心底曾经埋着一座死火山……而现在，它喷发了。”

休眠了一个世纪的火山忽然苏醒，就连冰凉的海水也无法冷却情感熔岩的温度。曾经平静无波的海水正在沸腾，曾经尘封于心底最深处的情感碎末高高抛出海面，抛到数千米的高空……而这些碎末与冷却后的熔岩，将糅合在一起，深深扎根于海底，长出海面之外，成为大海怀抱中一座永不消失的火山岛。

那就是他对巴基的感情，一旦当他真正意识到，他便再也不可能忽视掉、割舍掉。

“敬阿波菲斯。”史蒂夫高高举起酒杯，然后一饮而尽。

每个复仇者都陪着他们的队长饮下了一杯酒，但他们每个人敬酒的对象都不尽相同，比如班纳说的是“敬引力场”，琳达说的是“敬世界上所有直男”，而托尼说的是“敬队长弯曲的性取向”……

之后，史蒂夫回到自己的座位坐下，却一直盯着巴基曾经坐过的位置发呆。

大家都明白，他在等他回来。

可在这之后，五分钟过去了，十分钟过去，半小时过去了……大门却陷于一片死寂，始终没有被再次开启。

快到午夜零点时，史蒂夫终于忍无可忍地站了起来。

“该死的，我真是个蠢货！”他攥着拳头说道，“为什么要在这里干等？如果我现在才后知后觉，那么主动的人更应该是我才对。”

他马上就冲大门冲了过去，并猛地打开了门。

门外除了呼啸的风雪，什么都没有。

“队长，你忘了外套！”琳达拎起他曾经给她披的大衣。

史蒂夫的身形顿了顿。

他忽然想起，巴基其实特别怕冷。在很久很久以前的那一天，他最不想回忆的那一天，他与巴基曾经站在阿尔卑斯山脉一座雪崖上。

那天非常冷，冰凉的雪花不断钻入每个人的领口，巴基穿着蓝色制服棉袄，将双手小心翼翼地缩在袖子里。

“你知道，我就在这里。”史蒂夫对他说，“你可以把手放在我的手心里，我可以帮你焐热手指——狙击手的手指怎么可以被冻僵？”

那时候，巴基的脸忽然红了。他盯着史蒂夫的大手，一副跃跃欲试的样子：“这样好吗？会不会被杜甘他们嘲笑太gay了？”

史蒂夫被他逗得大笑：“身正不怕影子斜，兄弟，我们不是从小就这么亲密的吗？”

巴基忽然盯着他，有点怪异地说道：“那如果我吻你呢？”

史蒂夫愣住了。

这时，一辆火车穿越风雪呼啸而来。

“我没事。”史蒂夫记得，在登上那列火车执行任务之前，巴基最后笑着对他说道，“只要能看着你……看着你，我就不冷了——但你这混蛋得记住，你欠我一个吻。”

回忆结束，史蒂夫不顾一切地冲进了风雪之中。尽管他只穿了他一件单薄的衬衫，但他知道，自己并不需要那件外套。

“我得找到巴基。”他心想，“我得看着他，拥抱他……他不会再感到冷，而我也不会冷。”

我想吻他。

——————————

“你们也是从小就在一起了？”巴基好奇地问道，“今晚我已经见过好几个从小就和他们的巴基相爱的史蒂夫了。”

他正捧着一杯热茶，而这个世界的史蒂夫，正陪他说话。

他目不转睛地盯着巴基，像是根本舍不得将目光从他身上挪开。

没有其他复仇者在——他们显然都不太愿意打搅。

“是啊，所以我才不太明白，为什么你和你的史蒂夫……竟然没有恋爱。”史蒂夫看着他，眼神极尽温柔中夹杂着一丝心疼，“不，其实我更不能理解的是，他为什么会不爱你？”

巴基苦笑一声，目光黯然：“他是直男，从小就是。性取向是一件没办法的事，虽然至今为止，我还没有遇到任何一个平行世界的史蒂夫是直男……但谁让与我一起长大的那位就是呢？我想，我只能接受这个。”

他的手指紧紧绕着杯子，指尖因为捏得太过用力而泛白，像是想要汲取这杯热茶的温度来温暖自己。

“不，巴基，你不是只能接受这个！”史蒂夫忽然说道，“既然你已经来到了这里，那就是开启另一种选择的契机……你明白我的意思吗？”

巴基愕然地抬起头。

他们的目光在空气中黏着在一起，而史蒂夫的眼神令他的心脏泛起尖锐的疼痛。

他知道这样不对，这并不是他的世界，眼前的史蒂夫也不是从小陪伴他一起长大的那个史蒂夫……

可是，看看这个史蒂夫的看着他的眼神吧！他早在八十年前便失去了自己的巴基，并在此后的人生中一直孑然一身。这个在失去挚爱的孤独中尝尽苦涩的史蒂夫，此时此刻如此执着又狂热地盯着他。

他需要他，他知道，他对他的需要就像是那个小时候的豆芽菜史蒂夫在长时间剧咳后，迫切地需要一剂治疗哮喘的救命药。

巴基为此而有点目眩神迷。

不然……他心想，不然我就留下来，如果留下来，我就能拥有一个史蒂夫的爱情……那不正是我一直以来最想要的吗？

然而就在这时，史蒂夫伸出双手，将自己的手指覆上了巴基的手指。

他的手如同热源，向巴基源源不断地输送着他曾经渴望了一个世纪的甜蜜温暖。

巴基愣愣地看着他们叠在一起的手。

“我……”巴基开了口，“可是我……”

“不，没有什么‘可是’！”史蒂夫更紧地包裹住了他的手，目光牢牢纠缠着巴基的目光，“你也说了，这个世界和你自己的世界很像，那么，求你留下来吧……求你……你的史蒂夫并不爱你，他对你只像是对待朋友、兄弟，可他还有别的朋友和兄弟，他没有我这样需要你……巴基，你应该明白的，对于你的史蒂夫来说，你只是众多朋友中的一个，而在我心里……你是唯一的那个。”

“不，这样说是不公平的。”巴基为难地摇了摇头，“虽然不是爱人，但史蒂夫和我对于彼此来说都是特别的存在……他已经被迫失去我好几次了，而我怎么能让他因为我自己主动选择的缘故而再次失去我？这对于他来说未免也太残忍……而且，史蒂夫，恕我直言，我不是你心目中的那个唯一，你的巴基才是。”

“可我已经失去他了……八十年了……”史蒂夫颓然地说道，目光中满是乞求，“巴基，求你，看看我吧……你今夜的出现于我而言是一个奇迹，求求你，不要让这个奇迹化为泡影，好吗？我爱巴基，八十年了，漫长的生命于我而言如此残忍，时间每分每秒的流逝都在不断提醒我，我又失去巴基更多一秒了，然而我还爱着他，而且还清晰地知道，我无法再爱上其他任何人……”

巴基顿时想起，在上一个平行世界中，那个胸口纹着九头蛇的史蒂夫曾经问过他，如果遇到一个深爱却失去了自己巴基的史蒂夫，他会作何选择。

“别被迷惑。”九头蛇史蒂夫的声音在脑海中响起。

“但你爱的是你的巴基。”巴基深深叹了口气，向眼前这个史蒂夫强调，同时也是在向自己的内心强调，“是你的巴基从小陪伴你长大，照顾你，保护你，全身心地爱着你。也是他为你牺牲，掉下火车，令你被思念折磨了一个世纪……但那个人不是我，史蒂夫，纵使我也是一个巴基，我也曾经经历了这一切，但我不是他，我也不想成为替代品。”

史蒂夫急急说道：“我会像爱他一样爱你，我发誓……”

“不……你不能。你我都知道，这不可能。”巴基悲伤望着史蒂夫，“如果我留下来，我们会结婚，会在一起生活。但我们彼此也会在每分每秒中不断更深的意识到，我们只是彼此的替代品，并不是真正所爱。所以，醒醒吧，史蒂夫，你一定不想用替代品来亵渎你对巴基的爱情，不是吗——别被假象迷惑，史蒂夫，你我都是。”

良久后，史蒂夫垂下了含着泪水的眼睛。

“你说得对。”他苦笑道，“只是……巴基，你活得太清醒了，如果你留下，我们至少还可以麻痹自己，一起沉浸在一个美好的幻梦中，哪怕只是假的。而如果你执意离开……你应该明白，你很难得到真正想要的那种感情。”

巴基已经站了起来，他一点点从史蒂夫的手指笼罩中，抽出自己的手。

“史蒂夫……谢谢你给与我的温暖。其实有那么一瞬间，我真的想过要不然就留下来，但是……”

“从哪一刻？”史蒂夫也站了起来，他打断他的话，问道，“既然你真的考虑过留下，那么到底是从哪一刻开始，你还是决定对自己清醒残忍的？”

“你刚才握住了我的手，你的手太温暖了。你给与我的温暖几乎令我浑身颤抖，而那却让我更加疯狂地开始思念我自己的史蒂夫。”巴基回答，他的目光越过史蒂夫的肩膀，像是看到了久远的回忆中去，“……很多年前，在一个雪崖上，史蒂夫曾经让我把冻僵的手指放到他的手心里。后来我时常想，如果那时候我再勇敢一点，如果我直接抓住他的手亲吻他，后来的一切会不会就不一样？”

“后来？后来发生了什么？”

巴基咬了咬嘴唇，最终轻笑了一声。

他重新抬起头，看向史蒂夫：“后来我掉下去了。”

——————————

史蒂夫在不断打开门，很多很多扇门，通往很多很多个不同的平行时空。

快子夜了，而他想要在新的一年到来之前，找回他的巴基。

他甚至听到了新年倒计时的钟声，他的心脏砰砰直跳：巴基到底在哪里？

他的巴基会不会已经抛弃了他，投向了另一个史蒂夫的怀抱——一个比他聪明，比他更早意识到自己的挚爱究竟是谁的史蒂夫，一个早早对巴基表白的史蒂夫，一个想要巴基留下来，与他白首偕老的史蒂夫……

史蒂夫急匆匆地打开每一扇铁门，总是看到另一对史蒂夫和巴基——因为子夜跨年的缘故，他们都在接吻。

每一对史蒂夫和巴基，每一对平行时空的他们自己，都幸福地拥吻在一起。

史蒂夫并没有时间对他们说什么“对不起，打扰了”之类的废话，他只能快速地快上门，退出去，然后再次刮彩票一样将大门打开。

他在内心中责怪自己的鲁莽，同时又想起，许多年前，巴基曾经开玩笑，改过他的军中资料卡。

巴基把他的头衔改成了“鲁莽冲动大坏蛋”。

他不知道巴基为什么会这样改，他想象着巴基从资料卡中找到属于他的那张，将钢笔帽咬在嘴巴里，匆匆划掉他的头衔，再调皮地写上“鲁莽冲动大坏蛋”的模样。

巴基很爱笑，他笑起来也很好看。他一定会在之后的日子里时常因为想起这件事偷笑，一定会想要一直等到史蒂夫自己发现这个秘密后，再狠狠地、大大地嘲笑他一番。

只是他们当时都没有想到，史蒂夫真正发现这件事时，已经是七十年后了。而在七十年后，这套咆哮突击队的资料卡，是作为遗物般的纪念品，被送到史蒂夫的手上的。

史蒂夫仍然在不断地开门关门。

“今夜，我就是一个鲁莽冲动大坏蛋。”他心想，“巴基，等我，我一定会找到你。”

——————————

“我该走了。”巴基说，“马上就子夜了，我想和我的史蒂夫一起度过。”

“纵使他可能会当着你的面亲吻一个女人？”

“纵使如此，我也想看着他。”

“明白了。”

纵使万般不舍，但史蒂夫仍然决定起身送巴基离开。他们在门口拥抱。

“我不知道你的世界到底是因为什么原因而导致你没有在2014年遇到冬兵。但我想，或许你的巴基还活着，他或许并没有真正死亡，并且有自己的际遇。或许总有一天，当你的大门被人叩响，你会发现，站在门外的是巴基——不是我这样的冒牌货，是你真正深爱的那个巴基。”巴基最后说道。

“谢谢你。”史蒂夫说，并蹭了蹭他的脸颊，“我想……我会一直等下去，巴基值得我等待一辈子。而你……希望你得到你想要的一切。”

“承你吉言。那么，再见了。”巴基倒退着出门，然后冲他挥了挥手。

他们的目光在风雪阻隔中仍旧纠缠在一起。

“快关上门吧。”巴基笑着说道，他口中呼出的热气飘散在风雪中，“说实话，你对我而言诱惑太大，如果再不关上门，我怕我会冲进去，然后再也不想离开你。”

“我巴不得那样，你真的对自己太残忍了。”史蒂夫摇摇头，宠溺又无奈地笑了笑，“但我只能放你离开，因为说不定，下一个打开这扇门的，就是我失去了八十年的挚爱。”

他们微笑着注视彼此，直到大门缓缓关闭。

站在子夜的风雪中，巴基深深地吸了口气。

太冷了，他将刚刚被温暖过的手指，重新缩回袖口。

每当他变冷，他就会思念史蒂夫，这是一个条件反射。

当他站在那座雪山上时，当他掉下去后，绝望地躺在雪地上醒来时，当他在九头蛇被反复冰冻时，当他在瓦坎达选择自己钻进冷冻舱时。

史蒂夫如同一个令他坚持活下去的信念，在他脑海中支撑着他，陪他渡过每一段难以忍受的冰冷岁月。

“砰砰”几声，巴基扭头，看到本来黑暗的远方天空中，盛开了巨大礼花。

新年要来了。

隐约中传来不知道哪里人群的集体倒计时——“十，九，八，七……”

再不赶快行动就来不及了，巴基心想。

他再次将手指搭在门把手上。

“六，五……”

就在这时，门把手忽然被从里面粗暴地扭开了，巴基本能地向后退让，紧跟着，一个衣衫单薄的大个子倒退着从门内走了出来。

“四……”

巴基瞠目结舌地望着那个金发大个子的背影——尽管今夜，他已经见过无数个他，但这一个，他绝不可能看错。

“史……史蒂夫？”他愕然对那个背影说道，“你怎么会在这里？”

那个大个子猛地转过了身。

“三……”

史蒂夫以一种从未有过的狂喜又灼热的目光盯着他，在此之前，他从未像此时一样看着他，就像是在他体内，有一座沉寂多年的火山忽然喷发得无可救药，能将所有风雪全部蒸发汽化，能驱散走黑夜中的每一丝寒凉。

“二……”

“对不起，巴基，但已经来不及解释了。”他冲他走了过来，然后伸开双臂。

温暖在一瞬间重新回到巴基体内，巴基立刻意识到，他果然还是最需要这个人的怀抱——这是任何一个别的史蒂夫都无法替代的怀抱，他不是替代品，不是假象，他真实存在，他紧紧拥抱着巴基，给予巴基过去、现在、以及未来需要的全部温暖与信念。

“一……”

几乎令巴基措手不及，史蒂夫吻了他。

他竟然吻了他。

不是朋友之间的友情之吻，因为史蒂夫把舌头伸进了他的喉咙里。

“零！新年快乐！”

巨大的礼花在他们头顶的夜空中绽开，而巴基只觉得，他的脑子里也全部都是五颜六色的绚烂烟花。

史蒂夫终于将舌头恋恋不舍地从他嘴巴里拿了出来。

“新年快乐，亲爱的。”他说，“我爱你，巴基。不知道该从何解释起，但我现在明白了，我从小就爱着你，一直爱着你。”

而巴基的意思是，他根本无需解释。

“继续吻我。”他说，“别停下，你欠我一个吻，欠了一个世纪。”

于是，站在这个不知道是属于哪个时空的院子里，史蒂夫和巴基再次拥吻在了一起。

而他们也知道，在此时此刻，任何一个时空中的任何一对史蒂夫和巴基，都拥吻在一起。


End file.
